New Kids on the Block
by AddicttedtoTorres
Summary: Callie and Aria Torres move to a small town in NY state for a new beginning. UPDATE: CH 15
1. Market Street Run

**Title:** **New Kids on the Block**

**Pairing: Callie/Aria (sister relationship) Callie/Arizona**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Summery: Callie and Aria are ready for a new beginning.**

**I Do not own anything!**

**So i finally thought of a story i wanted to do. I was going to start a sequal to 'Strapped' but that can wait.  
Summary is lame because i suck at summaries haha. **

**Anyway Enjoy :)**

**-J**

* * *

"You ready for this Cal?" My sister Aria stood beside me laying her head to rest on my shoulder, we both stared at our new apartment complex, ready for whatever came our way.

About a month ago I broke up with my girlfriend Erica after I found her in our bed with the red head that lived across the hallway at my old apartment building. I needed to get out, I needed to run, and I needed something new.

Aria just graduated High School and was attending college in Upstate New York, I needed a change and thought the best thing for me right now was to leave Miami and move in with Aria, A new start, a new beginning I called it.

Taking one last breath I took a look at the moving truck, glanced up at the window to our apartment that we would soon call home, than looked at Aria.

"Definitely! Let's do this!" I said with a confident smile and high fived my sister, and headed towards our new home.

* * *

After a long day of unpacking and skyping with my parents to let them know that we made it safely and were almost settled in, I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch kicking my feet up and closing my eyes.

"Um Callie, what are you doing?" Aria asked me as she walked into the living room with two shot glasses and some Captain Morgan's. "Were going out, celebrating our new start, new people, get up!"

I took the shot glass that was dangling in my face and held it up in a toast. "To new beginnings!"

"New beginnings!"

We both downed our shots and slammed the glass on to the coffee table and headed out the door.

The town we now lived in was nice, a lot of history and little stories behind every old building. We didn't care about that, we cared about where the beer was at.

Even though Aria was only 18, I always let her use my old ID. She knew how to get her way and get guys to buy her drinks in Miami. So I had a feeling she would have no problem with that here, being new meat and everything. And not to mention us Torres' girls are hot!

I waited in the car while Aria asked our apartment manager where the bars were. A couple minutes later she came out with a huge smile on her face and hopped in the car.

"Okay, so he said if we go down town there is a place called Market St. It's a street that has been here for decades and it has bars all up and down it. Along with restaurants, pizza parlors, and bakeries." She smirked and looked at me and I knew there was something else.

"And…?"

"He said something about a market street run." I looked at her kind of confused, nodding my head slightly to indicate that it wasn't enough information. "He said it's when you stop at each bar on the street and drink at least two drinks and see how far you can make it before 1 a.m."

She was beyond excited and I knew the look on her face meant this was her challenging me to see if she could out drink me. This has never happened and never will, so I accepted her challenge.

"Great! You're going down, and Dan said he called a cab for us." I looked at her and she continued, "The manager Cal. He said we'd need it if we did the run, the street is 6 blocks and he said there's about 2-3 bars on every block."

"Oh…Ok…right, well were in for a long night, May the best Torres win!" I said as we got in the cab.

* * *

We've been drinking since 10 and it was now close to midnight, we were exiting a bar and heading towards the 3rd block. We still had a good 6 or 7 bars ahead of us. No way were we going to make it down to the end by 1.

"Ohhhh my god, Cal, Thiss is Grrrrreat!" Aria was stumbling and slurring her words as we walked down to the next bar. I followed her while she walked a head, talking loudly to me. I laughed as she stopped and hugged the street light.

"Yup, you are definitely wasted!" I told her as I reached for her hand. "Lets get you home." I took out my cell and called the Taxi to take us back to our apartment.

"Calliope your drunk!" I laughed at her as I pushed her towards the cab.

"I'm not drunk, I could have easily made at least 3 more stops, but I know you're drunk because you have the guts to scream my full name in public." She gave me a look and then looked out the window as the driver took us home.

The 10 minute ride felt long, because Aria babbled about everything and anything. I had no problem letting her get drunk and taking care of her, she was my best friend and she is the only one who gets me. That's why I took the opportunity to move up north with her.

Of course I'll miss Florida. The beach, the clubs, my friends and family. But right now Aria is my family and we always have each other's back.

When I found Erica with the red head, I called Aria to pick me up. She came and got me and took me to my parents house where she was living, she helped me bounce back. We partied together and were each other's wing man or woman in our case.

"Uhhh Callliope, Pay the man!" I was shaken out of my thoughts, literally as Aria grabbed my shoulder and shook me. I pulled out a twenty and handed to the guy.

When I got out of the cab Aria was laying in the grass looking at the stars.

"C'mon ya goof, let's get you into bed." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, Aria was thin, but drunken Aria was dead weight. I helped her walk up the steps, telling her to keep her voice down every five seconds. We finally made it to the door and I leaned Aria up against the wall so she wouldn't fall over while I fished for my keys.

Aria fell into a fit of giggles as she slid down the wall. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Twinkle, Twinkllllle wittle shhhhtarrr…" I started laughing at her slurred version of song, because of my buzzed state of mind, I'm sure if I was sober this wouldn't be funny at all since it's almost 1:30 a.m.

I was about to tell her to be quiet as I pulled her off the ground once again, but I closed my mouth as I heard a door open behind me.

"Wow, Callie now there's a hottie!" I heard Aria try and whisper but came out louder than she thought.

I finally got the key in the door and pushed it open. Glancing at the stranger standing in her door way giving her an apologetic smile. She looked grumpy like we woke her up, I quickly shut my door and took Aria to bed.

As I brushed my teeth I couldn't stop smiling about the blonde that we disturbed.

As I laid down in my bed, that's when I decided. This move was soooo going to be worth it!

* * *

**I love waking up to Reviews :)**

**I should be updating every couple days, becuase im on my school break and plus no grey's till JAN! :*-(**

**But thanks for reading :)**

**-J**


	2. Dinner Invite

**Thanks to the people that reviewed :)**

**I'm procrastinating on my final psych paper so i did this instead :/**

**Here's Ch 2!**

**Enjoy**

**-J**

* * *

I woke up early this morning, it was Saturday. Who wakes up at 7:30 on a Saturday!

I sat up and checked my phone for messages, I had a few from Erica (that I didn't even bother checking) and a couple from my friend Mark, which I quickly replied to.

Walking to the kitchen I noticed a lump on the couch, I laughed as I saw the light brown hair pop out from under the throw blanket. I jumped over the back of the couch and smiled at Aria's reaction.

"What the… Callie!" I laughed as Aria grabbed her head and squinted at me. "Holy Cow what did I drink last night?"

"Pretty much all of Market St, you drank them dry." I replied nonchalantly, "Not to mention, once again I out drank you, so what are you going to do for my winnings?" I was hoping she would cook breakfast, we can cook, and we cook all the time together. But Aria's French toast is to die for.

I looked at her with pleading eyes while continuously poking her shoulder.

"First of all get off of me." I rolled off her and watched her as she disappeared into her bedroom. Shuffling her feet across the carpeted floor, she stood in front of me holding out a twenty dollar bill. "Why don't you go get some donuts or something, there is a bakery down the street."

I took the money, than looked at her. "Um why do I have to go? I won, remember!"

"Cal, I'm clearly hungover right now, and plus we don't have groceries. So you fly I buy. I'll make it up to you." She said as she lay back down on the couch throwing the blanket over her head.

"Whatever, I'll be back. You owe me by the way." I didn't mind walking to the bakery it was nice out and it was only a few blocks away.

I headed to the door as Aria mumbled her reply to me. I made sure when I left I slammed the door, just to push Aria's buttons a little more.

As the door shut behind me I stood their frozen staring at the door in front of me. I had forgotten about the girl with the piercing blue eyes. I wonder if she heard the door slam. She probably wouldn't appreciate me waking her up again, she looked younger than be but older than Aria she had to be at least 20. So she probably enjoys the young adult activity of sleeping in.

I took one last look at the blonde's door and a smile crossed my face, wondering when I would see those messy blonde curls again.

* * *

I made my way back home with a dozen delicious donuts, and a bag that contained a carton of milk, and a carton of orange juice, and of course snacks for later. I figured we'd have a movie day and explore more town later tonight.

As I approached the main door with both hands full I tried to grab the handle and hold the door open. I guess I should have thought about this and maybe drove to the bakery.

"Here, let me get that for you." A woman approached me she had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked a little like the blonde I saw last night upstairs. She was dressed in a business suit and was dragging behind a suitcase. She had to be in her mid thirties.

"Oh thank you." I smiled at her, she took the bag out of my hand and held the door for me.

"You must be new here, I'm Grace Robbins." I shook her hand and smiled, "we live in 203."

"Callie… uh Torres, yea my sister and I just moved here yesterday morning, we're actually neighbors. We live in 204, so right across the hall."

We headed up the stairs, talking and getting to know each other.

"So it's just you and your sister?" she asked me.

"Yup, my sister Aria, she's 18. Were from Miami, she moved up here for college, and I just got out of a two year school, so I decided to accompany her. Were only a few years apart so were close in age, I'm 22." We were on the floor of our apartment and she handed me my bag of snacks and drinks.

"We'll Callie, I have a daughter who is close to your age, you and your sister should come over tonight and have dinner with us. Spaghetti night and you can meet my daughter, unless you have plans." As soon as she said I could meet her daughter my face lit up, it had to be the girl from last night.

I didn't bother talking this over with Aria, she's a big girl if she doesn't want to come she doesn't have to.

"Um yea…sure that sounds great, we were just going to walk around town later. But home cooked food sounds way better." I was trying to contain how excited I was to finally meet the other blonde.

"Great, come over around 6, maybe Arizona can show you around after."

* * *

I walked in the apartment and set the donuts and the bag on the table. I started to open the box when Aria came in.

"Took you long enough, I'm starving!" She said as she took the donut right out of my hand. "Why are you smiling like that?" I didn't realize that I was smiling, my head snapped in her direction.

"Like what?" I looked at her innocently as I passed her and sat at the table. She followed me and sat across from me.

"Like someone asked you out on a date." I choked on my donut a little and looked at her.

"What? Oh and I know you don't have plans tonight, but I got invited to have dinner with the neighbors, some lady and her daughter, who is our age, your welcomed to join."

"You look like that over a dinner date?" She must not remember last night, singing in the hallway, and telling me about the 'hottie' which is a good thing.

"Yea, were meeting new people I'm excited. But movie marathon till then? She looked at me like I was hiding something, but she simply nodded her head and headed towards the couch with the box of donuts.

"I'm in, we don't have food here anyway so it's kind of like moochin, I'm all for the mooching."

I got up and walked into the living room, drinking the orange juice straight out of the carton, "Yea don't I know it." I said as I plopped down beside her.

"Oh my god Cal, get a cup."

"Nope!" I laughed as I handed her the carton. She took a swig of it and handed it back. "Were classy, plus we can save manners for later."

Aria and I shared a laugh, "Whatever you say mighty sister, anyhoo I get to pick the first movie." She smiled, Aria is the worst movie selector ever.

"Toy Story! Then we can just watch the second and third after! Were all set." She jumped up and down like a five year old. I never knew or hung out with an 18 year old kid. But that was Aria, unpredictable, and I Loved her for that, she brings the kid out in me at times and reminds me that were still young. (Which get us into trouble)

I didn't mind Watching Toy Story, it was me and Aria's favorite child hood movies, I didn't pay much attention to the screen though. My eyes keep wondering to the digital box below the television.

Yup 6 hours and 25 minutes till I met the mysterious blonde across the hall.

* * *

**Please review... reviews give me the warm and fuzzies :)**

**Callie meets Arizona next Chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading **

**-J**


	3. First Impressions

**Thank you for the reviews and also for reading!**

**This chapter is in Arizona's POV**

**Enjoy**

**-J**

* * *

**Arizona POV**

I removed my comforter from my head as I let the sun blind me as I open my eyes, rolling over to check the time.

My eyes lit up, "holy crap, its 1:30!" my mom was coming back this morning and I haven't even begun to tidy the place up a little.

My mother is a club promoter and travels all the time, we've lived in this small town for about 3 years now. We could be living in a huge house anywhere in the U.S. if we wanted but, this small town is great. We agreed on an apartment since I'm here by myself 90 percent of the time. Living in a huge house would be scary since it's just my mom and I.

We're best friends, she knew I was gay before I came out to her, but she doesn't know how I act when she's gone. I have parties all the time and friends spend the night about every night. I haven't had a serious girlfriend since I broke up with Joanne about a year ago. Now it's random one night stands or sleep with one of my friends when were drunk. Maybe it's a phase I don't know.

When I look to the side of me I noticed it was empty, my best friend Jordan spent the night. I was about to text her, when my phone vibrated.

Message from Jordan lit up across the screen, I opened it and smiled.

'Zona, I had to go home before my mom ripped me a new one, but I cleaned up the house for you so could sleep, and only because I didn't want your mom rip you a new one ;)'

Jordan has been my friend since I moved here; she lives in the apartment two floors up. We immediately hit it off. She sleeps around more than I do, and we occasionally hook up. But it's nothing more than that. We're here for each other.

I send her a quick thanks and tell her I'll text her later tonight, to go out.

I finally rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some food. I saw my mom sitting at the table on her laptop, and my smile grew wide. I ran over and gave her a hug, she's been gone for a week but it feels like months.

"So, you are a live?" she smiles and embraces me in a tight hold. "I tried waking you up earlier but no response, almost called the coroner to pick you up." She laughed.

"I missed you! And I didn't get much sleep, Jordan stayed and the people across the hall kept me up." I frowned. I walked to the refrigerator to get some food and then shut the door remember that there wasn't much food in there.

"Oh the Torres girls? I met one this morning when I was coming into the building, seemed nice, her and her sister are joining us for dinner." I looked at her in shock, if my sleepy mind could remember last night, both the girls in the hallway were hot. Dark hair, tan skin, adorable laughs and beautiful smiles.

"Thanks for the heads up, what are we having crackers and cheese wiz?" I said and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Arizona Joy Robbins! I bought enough groceries for 2 weeks, how is it gone?" oh crap the full name. How do I answer this?

"We'll mom you techniqually only buy, pop tarts, frozen pizzas and corndogs, because I can't cook and refuse to learn, and when Jordan comes over we have movie marathons that consist of lots and lots of food." I smiled widely when I heard her sigh, but she bought it. Don't know why, who would believe a story that two girls ate that much junk and aren't fat. Oh well whatever.

"So I guess where going shopping, it's spaghetti night, and you need spaghetti for that." She picked up her keys and nodded her head towards the door.

I threw some sweats on quick and followed her, when I shut the door behind me I froze and looked at the door across from me where two beautiful girls live, and whom I will be meeting tonight.

"Arizona! C'mon!"

* * *

When we got back I hopped in the shower as my mom began to cook dinner, the two girls would be here in about an hour. I decided to let my hair air dry so that it would have natural blonde curls that grabs most girls' attention and threw on a fitted blue thermal top to bring out my blue eyes along with my best ripped jeans that made my ass look fabulous. You know what they say about first impressions (I'm not counting early this morning an impression since it was a mere blur) but they mean a lot.

I walked down the hallway and offered to set the table and check on dinner, I was about to hop up onto the counter near the stove when someone knocked on the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror and then let out a heavy breath as I opened the door.

There they stood looking at me, no one said anything. I was shaking out of my thoughts when I heard the younger looking one whisper something into the taller ones ear, something about dumb and blonde I don't know.

I threw my hand in front of the younger girl, who was wearing black leggings and a long green shirt. Her hair was a light brown and she had beautiful green eyes.

"Hi I'm Arizona." My eyes narrowed at her as I watched her start to giggle a little.

"Really that's what you're going with? Arizona? We'll you know what they say about first impressions."

"Aria!..."

"No, its fine, I guess sitting on your ass wasted singing twinkle twinkle little star is a great start." I laughed as I watched her face drop.

"What the hell Cal, thanks for the warning!" Aria smacked her sister, when I followed Aria's hand to the other brunette I looked eyes with, and I felt like time hit the pause button.

"Excuse my sister, I'm Callie, I met you mom earlier this morning, nice to meet you." She reached for my hand and as soon as it touched I pulled away as if she shocked me. Callie was breathtaking her hair was almost black it was so dark, and her eyes where the color of chocolate. Wow that shirt, the purple shirt she had on made her boobs unbelievable…stop it Arizona…she's probably straight.

I held the door open and motioned for them to enter, Aria entered first and then Callie followed her. As Callie walked by her arm accidently grazed my breast, my breath hitched a little but I don't think she noticed. I checked her ass out as she walked by. "Definitely hittin that in the near future." She turned and looked at me with a confused face, Shit did I say that out loud?

"Sorry what?"

"Please don't put your feet on the furniture." Nice save Arizona, now you look like an idiot.

"Um alright." She gave me a small confused smile and walked into the kitchen.

Dinner went alright, I probably confirmed Aria's dumb blonde comment as I sat that and repeatedly twirled the noodles around my fork, I hadn't said more than a couple yes' and no's. I was afraid something stupid would slip out.

My mom made conversation and asked about the girl's life and interests, I looked at Aria a couple times and smiled at her, she seemed a little bitchy at first but she seems fun plus she's hot. But when Callie spoke, I couldn't hear the words come out of her mouth. I was so distracted by her smile and the way her hair rested on her shoulders and her eyes sparkled.

Crap, why are they all staring at me? Do I have sauce on my face? I quickly grabbed my napkin and wiped my face off.

"Zona?" my mom tapped my shoulder.

"Uh…huh...what?" I was mentally kicking myself.

"Callie and Aria wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight, maybe show them around. Introduce them to Jordan?"

"Oh…right, sure that would be fun. I'll text her." I whipped out my cell and sent her a text to meet me in 30 minutes in my room.

"Who's Jordan?" ugh, of course she would ask, I looked a Aria and shot her about the 6th evil eye of the night.

"Jordan is Zona's best friend. She practically lives here when I go out on business trips." I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"Jordan will be here in a bit, how bout we get ready and then we'll get you at your door in about an hour?" I said keeping my attention on the raven haired beauty in front of me.

Callie smiled at me and I thought I was going to melt right there in my seat.

"Sure that sounds great. Thank you so much for dinner Mrs. Robbins, we'll see you around." Callie said as my mom gave her a slight hug.

A quick thanks came from Aria as she followed her sister through the kitchen.

I followed behind them to shut the door, Callie had already gone across the hall, but Aria stood in my doorway staring me.

"Bye Aria, see you in a bit." I smiled making sure my dimples were in full effect.

"Do you use the quiet, stupid act in front of your mom, or just in front of hot girls?" she smirked I couldn't tell if she was flirting or just being her little bitchy self.

I played along with her and got really close to her ear and whispered.

"We'll I do have a thing for hot girls, but maybe you should come by and see how I act when I'm not around my mom." I gave her a sexy smile and laughed a little at her frozen appearance.

I shut the door even though Aria stood there, waiting for Jordan to come over, and for a hopefully epic night out.

* * *

**YAY! so reviews are nice :) as we all know!**

**Hope you enjoyed it/ Drunken night out next Ch.**

**-J**


	4. Here's to tonight

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**this is kind of a filler chapter, that leads into the next one.**

**Hope you enjoy! thanks for reading**

**-J**

* * *

**Arizona POV**

I stood in front of my closet in my bra and underwear, trying to figure out what I should wear out tonight. I was looking for something comfortable but sexy.

"I guess I over dressed?" I turned my head and saw Jordan enter my room, with a playful smile and came to stand next to me. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a cute gray v-neck top, along with our favorite shoes, converse high tops; she sported the red ones tonight. Jordan's hair was a very light brown with blonde peek-a-boo highlights, she always looked like she rolled out of bed, but she rocked that look. Plus my best friend is hot, so I'm guessing other girls agree that she rocks her style.

"So AZ, what's the occasion of going out? We could bring the party here." She said as she looked through my clothes, she was kind of like my own stylist.

"Well moms home for a couple days, and those new girls across the street want to go out and what not, so I said I would take them." I didn't really want to go in to detail about how I gushed over Callie at dinner.

"So what do you want to wear? Sexy? Comfy? Dress to impress?" I stood there staring at Jordan and then looked down at my feet. "Arizona put some clothes on! And why do you look so nervous?"

"Thesegirlsarehot" I mumbled and said really fast and shot a dimpled smile at her. Jordan loved my dimples and they pretty much could make her do anything, she was a sucker for cuteness.

"Excuse me what?" She looked at me as If I grew another head, throwing me a zebra print top with some black skinny jeans and blue converse.

I threw on my clothes and sat on my bed and looked at the clock, 30 minutes till I pick up Callie…oh and Aria.

"The new girls Jordan, they're hot!" I said "Like really hot, especially Callie. The older one."

"So what's the problem? Go out, flirt, dance, Do your thanng!" Jordan smiled and nudged my shoulder a bit.

"I don't know if she likes girls. I mean she's almost too hot, something happen today when they came over. Like my world stopped and butterflies, but Aria I have a crush on, and I know she would get with me if we had a few drinks. Callie Torres is breathtakingly hot! Wow and I'm rambling, when is the last time I rambled over a girl Jordan! Ugghhh!" Jordan stood up in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Zona, Listen to me, Seems like you have a couple things going on. One, you get butterflies over Callie. Two, you have a crush on Aria? Wow threesome? With sisters!" I slapped her on the arm as she laughed.

"You're a perv Jordan this isn't funny!" I sat on the bed with my arms crossed, I probably killed Jordan in my head at least 5 times by now.

"Okay okay, sorry. Well a straight girl has never stopped you from your game, but a girl you may have some hardcore feelings is a different story. So here's what were going to do. Truth or Dare." She said with a serious face.

"Truth or Dare? That's you big plan?"

"Yea, hear me out. You live on the same floor, so we go out dance, drink, hint at coming back to Callie and Aria's place to hang out more. Play games get to know everyone."

"That's a dumb idea!" I yelled, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Well here's a better one!" she said. She hates when I yell at her, I sat there on the bed as she took her phone out and dialed. "Hey Dan, its Jordan. Can you do me a favor and give me the number to the girls in 204 please? Okay Thanks, I owe you." Jordan hung up and smiled at me, then began to dial again.

"Um what are you doing?" Jordan threw her hand in my face and winked at me, she knew I was getting angrier by the minute.

"Uh yes hi, is this Callie or Aria?"

_"This is Aria, who's this?"_

"This is Jordan, Arizona's friend. Do you guys mind if we have a little girl's night in instead of going out?"

_"Fine with me, we went out last night, It's was Callie's idea to go out tonight. I'm sure she won't mind. Come over here in about 15?"_

"Sure great! See you in a bit!"

I was throwing daggers with my eyes at Jordan as I watched her Jump on my bed and laugh.

"I seriously can't believe you did that!" I said as I pinned her to the mattress.

"Arizona get off me save it for Callie!" she said between chokes of laughter. I rolled off her and pouted again. "Zona I'm kidding, but we are going over there to hang out." She grabbed a duffle bag and started to throw my hidden liquor bottles in there.

"Hey those are mine, what are you doing?" I said getting off the bed. She didn't answer me, she stood up and started to leave.

"Arizona lets go. Were getting drunk! Hot girls are waiting!" I followed her out the front door and stood in front of Callie's.

* * *

I was getting nervous as we stood in the hall waiting for someone to open the door, kind of wishing I had a few drinks before I came over.

Finally Aria opens the door,

"Hi Aria, this is Jordan, Jordan, Aria." I introduced them quickly, I had a crush on Aria, but I was way more interested in her sister, by far!

They shared a quick hey, how's it going and we walked inside. I looked around the apartment, of course it looked just like mine, but I was amazed at how awesome the inside was. For two girls that just moved up here, this was the ultimate bachelorette pad.

"Um I'll go tell Callie you're here. Make yourself comfortable." Aria motioned to the living room. "CALLIOPE! Party's here!" she screamed as she made her way down the hallway to the bedroom and disappeared. Hmm Calliope? Sexy name.

"AZ why are you so nervous? Chill a little, I'm here so relax." Jordan sat next to me on the couch, I knew she'd help me out with any problems I had.

"I'm just…what if…you know…I Get really flirty and handsy when I'm drunk. What if I get handsy with the wrong Torres, because of my impaired vision?" I whispered to her as I distracted myself with a throw pillow.

"Well I'll sit by Aria so Callie has to sit by you, easy so just promise you'll have fun. If things get to awkward or anything say…um I don't know…Gorilla? As a safe word, then we'll go back across the hall."

I nodded and help Jordan get the alcohol on the coffee table as we waited for the girls to come into the living room.

* * *

**Callie POV**

"Jesus Aria, do to yell my name!" I said as I punched her in the arm.

"Ouch! Violence is not the answer! But your little woman, and Jordan are here." Aria retorted and left the room. I rolled my eyes at her and quickly followed her out.

"Hey guys!" I said as I looked at Arizona and took in her appearance and smiled, then looked at her friend who sat beside her. "Hey you must be Jordan?"

"That is correct, and we brought the goods." She smiled as she motioned to the 6 different liquor bottles in front of her.

"Great, I'm going to get cups and shot glasses. Be right back."

I walked in to the kitchen trying to calm my nerves, something about Arizona gave me butterflies. So far I've been doing a good job of not showing it. But tonight she's in my apartment, all hot looking, and were about to drink!

Aria pulled out the frozen pizza and threw it in the oven as I looked for the plastic cups and some shot glasses. I pulled them down and set them on the counter.

I turned around and watch Aria for a bit, debating on rather or not I should tell her that I had a thing for Arizona. But I knew if I did that she would either tell Arizona or try to get with Arizona.

Aria is one of the straightest girls I know, she dated my best friend Mark for a couple years, but also played him hard. She's sneaky and get's what she wants. She's had her rounds with girls before, no dating just pure sex for fun. So it wouldn't stop her from at least trying to get with Arizona.

I picked up the glasses and kept my mouth shut and walked into the living room.

As I walked in a noticed Jordan moved to the other side of the coffee table, on the side Aria where Aria already placed her cell phone, so I had to sit next to Arizona.

I placed the cups down and sat down, giving Arizona a shy smile, as she looked at me and showed off her dimples. Oh god the dimples, I'm scared of how drunk Callie will react to the dimples!

One thing Aria will do when hot girls are around…Try and get me wasted, which always happened. Drunken Callie around hot girls equals a frisky Latina.

Jordan and I talked a little getting to know each other, and I noticed she kept giving Arizona looks every couple seconds as she talked to me, it was a little awkward.

Aria finally came out of the kitchen with a pizza and set it in the middle of the table, and took a seat on the couch next to Jordan.

Jordan started to pour drinks into the shot glasses and placed one in front of each girl. She looked at everybody and grabbed her shot glass, as we all did the same. Before raising it, she stared at Arizona then me, and then went back to looking Arizona with a smirk on her face, "ready?" she let out a chuckle then looked at me.

"To new friends" she said in a toast as we all raised our glass and slammed it down as she refilled our drinks.

Here goes nothing I thought as the drinks kept pouring.

* * *

**Working on next chapter which will involve lots of fun drunkenness!**

**Reviews :)**

**-J**


	5. Check Me Out

**This Chapter is reallly long, so enjoy it! :)**

**Once again thanks for the reviews, they're motivating :)**

**-J**

* * *

**Arizona POV**

So far we have been playing Kings Cup, and quarters just having some fun and getting to know each other a little more. After our third game of kings cup everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol, I forgot how quick that game messes you up.

I was finding ways to 'accidently' brush my fingers or arm on Calliopes body, once in awhile she would react or give me a look, a look that was either lust or annoyance. I couldn't tell.

I saw Jordan stand up and watched her, she kept looking at me and then to Callie, Aria did the same.

"I'm going to break the seal, where's your bathroom?" Jordan said while looking at Aria. Hmm I know that look. I'm pretty sure Jordan wants to hook up with Aria. Which I wouldn't mind, don't exactly know if Aria is into girls, but like I said before. These Torres girls are hot.

Aria looked at us with a smirk and then looked at Jordan, placing a hand on Jordan's arm. "I'll show you its right down the hall, I got to go too." Well I know what those two will be doing.

I watched them walk off then it hit me. 'Shit!' I mentally cursed. They left me alone, with the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

"Fffffollow mee?" I looked at Calliope as she spoke, was that English? I started to giggle at her slurred words. I still sat there giggling, and then all of a sudden she grabbed my hand and dragged me up.

"Where are we going? " I said still giggling as I stared at her lips. I placed my hands on her Hips to stable myself, but I guess she was just as unstable as I was because as soon as I touched her she stared to stumble backwards. I quickly reached out for her hands and caught her.

"Jeezzus Arkansas." She started laughing, was she picking on me, or was she really that drunk she forgot my name. "I'm just really hungry. When I drink I get hungry." She slurred again. She's cute when she drinks, almost kid like.

"Okay, so kitchen!" wow I said that with a little bit more of excitement. We laughed as we clung on to each other for support as we stumbled and made our way to the kitchen.

I admired her from the counter as she was opening the fridge and bent over to retrieve something. Wow that ass, everything about her is just wow.

"Calliope?" she whipped her head around as I stood there with my mouth open. She giggled a little as she walked closer to me, she was a little too close, but I didn't mind.

"You're cute, and you have nice boobs." Did she really just say that? "Like really nice boobs!" yup, I guess she did.

* * *

**Callie POV**

I heard her say my name, my full name. As I whipped my head around I was about to correct her on my name, but I caught her checking me out. Oh god, I could feel it, frisky Callie was about to show up.

"You're cute, and you have nice boobs." I said as my gaze went from her eyes to her chest. "Like really nice boobs." I ran my hands up both her arms and cupped both breast in my hand and squeezed them a little. She let out a little moan, or what seemed like a moan.

I didn't care if she was gay or not, to be honest I don't even know. But she's been touching me during every game, my thigh, my arm. I was turned on, and drunk. I was drawn out of my thoughts as she placed her hands on my ass, and squeezed.

"Well Calliope, you have a nice ass." I gave her boobs one last squeeze and pushed away, grabbing my chips and walked into the living room with a huge smile on my face.

I saw Jordan and Aria sitting there moving the furniture around. Aria acted like a kid when sober, but was extremely immature when drunk.

"Why are you smiling Cal, where's Texas!" I laughed at what she called Arizona.

"I found Chips…" I was about to finish my sentence when…

"It's Arizona! Don't you people know my name!" I was cut off by Arizona as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh my gosssh! Are you guys building a fort?" her eyes quickly lit up. The Arizona I met early was kind of quiet, but maybe she was nervous, but she was kind of bitchy towards Aria which was great. But I didn't realize she was a child just like Aria. I rolled my eyes as she ran towards the blankets and pillows.

"Yup! Come join!" Jordan shouted. I was drunk, but I wasn't as gone as the 3 girls strategically planning out where to move the couches.

I sat back for awhile drinking my beer, and ogling Arizona's ass, and watched her face every time she had an idea, her face would go in an all out smile with a full display of dimples. Which I so badly wanted to kiss right now.

"OHCALLIOPEhe!" I quickly wiped the smile off my face as I heard Aria butcher my name. "Come help ush pweassse!"

She stood in front of me with a smile on her face, I slapped her arm then dragged her to my bedroom.

"_Stop_ using my full name! Arizona calls me that now thanks to you."

"Well if I you would answer me the first time, I wouldn't have to!" she said with a smart ass look on my face. I blew her off and started to walk out into the hallway.

"Oh and Callidope, Florida is Hot!" I stopped in the door way and made my way back over to where Aria was standing. She was either talking about Arizona, or she was giving me facts I already knew.

"What are you talking about dip wad?" I poked her stomach with annoyance.

"Ow! I'm saying get with the girl, or I will! She's Hot, and I've been watching you check her out all night!" she said with a serious face. "And stop hitting me." She walked out of the room.

* * *

**Arizona POV**

I was helping build the fort in the living room, or trying to at least. I'm not a good fort build when I'm drunk, it's very difficult to plan when your brain is hazy and there is a hot Latina staring at you. I could feel her burning holes into my body. I was helping Aria move the couch.

"Stay here, I'm gon get calliope to help." She said and disappeared. I heard her shout Calliopes name and then I watched them disappear down the hall.

"So what happen in the kitchen AZ?" Jordan said as she stood next to me.

"Nothing, what happen in the bathroom Jordan?" I shot her a look back, and she smiled and replied nothing.

I gave her a look of 'yea right' and then sat down on the couch.

"I got it in the bag, just let me do my work." I said as I help Jordan finish the fort.

We crawled inside, and I looked around. Damnit we forgot the drinks.

"CALLIOPE!" I started to giggle, as I heard Aria complain about Callie not hitting me. "Bring Alchy, we forgot it!"

Callie and Aria entered the tent, and we sat in a circle, passing the bottle around.

I made sure I sat close to Callie, and smiled when are knees where touching.

"Okay," Jordan spoke up. "Let's play some Truth or Dare!"

I saw the smile disappear from Callie's face, and then I looked around. Maybe she didn't want to play. It is kind of early for personal details I thought.

"Let's just play a rhyming game!" I said "I'm not in the mood, I'm kind of sleepy actually."

"Well were sleeping in the fort!" Aria said. Nobody objected. Aria slept at the end then Jordan and I slept in the middle, forcing Callie to lay on the side of me. I was doing a happy dance inside my head.

We laid in silence then Aria started to laugh which was a chain reaction. It was dark in the tent, so I rolled over to face Callie, but could tell that she was already facing me.

We ended up sharing a blanket because it only made since, two blankets for people.

She reached out laced her fingers with the hand above my head. I didn't mind, because I liked to cuddle with whoever I was close to when I drank. The laughter died down and I heard a faint snoring letting me know that Jordan was sleeping, and Aria was way over at the other end.

So I made my move, I leaned over and placed a kiss on Callie's mouth, which she responded to. I then drew my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Callie quickly opened her mouth and moaned when our tongues met each others. We made out for a while, but I wanted more.

"Let me get on top of you?" I whispered in her ear. Tracing my tongue along her shell then nibbling on her ear.

"Mmm…not a good idea zona." I guess it made sense, there were others in the fort. So I stayed there and we made out some more. I felt her hand touch my stomach and move up under my shirt and cup a breast, I moaned as I felt my nipple respond to the touch. I mirrored her movements.

We tangled our legs together still lying on our sides hand still laced together above our heads. We each started to explore the others body grabbing and groping but not going near the place we needed it the most.

* * *

**Callie POV.**

This was what I've wanted to do all night, make out with Arizona, I really wanted more, but when she asked me if she could get on top of me, I drew the line, I didn't want Aria or Jordan to wake up and catch us having sex. So I figured if we stayed as we were, we could hold still pretend like we were sleeping.

But this was nice, I started to massage her breast, and moaned when I felt her nipple pebble in my hand. I moved my hand, exploring her body, scratching my nails down her back so she would arch into me, our mouths never leaving each other.

Then she stopped. Why did she stop?

"Zona?" I whispered.

"I have to puke!" she said in a whisper, I started to panic. Shit, please not on me!

"Okay hold it please," I was trying to find my way out of the tent so I could help Arizona out, as soon as I found the exit I hear it hit my pillow and blanket.

"What the hell was that!" I heard Aria yell. "Oh my god! You puked in the tent!" Everyone was up now, sober and alert.

I helped Arizona out of the fort and led her to the bathroom, as Jordan and Aria offered to clean the mess and get more blankets and pillows. At least it didn't get on the carpet.

We stood in the bathroom as I cleaned Arizona up.

"I'm so sorry calliope." She said in embarrassment, and started to cry a little.

"It's okay, at least you told me." I wiped some of the tears away and looked her in the eye. At that point Aria walked in.

"Hey guys here is a cup for water, you okay?" Arizona nodded and grabbed the cup and said thanks. "Jordan and I are going back to sleep, do you need anything?"

"No, we'll be okay." I said, Arizona started laughing and I looked at her.

"Sorry, I… I'm still drunk, and your sstill hot!" she said.

I handed her a toothbrush and smiled so she could brush the bitter taste out, and walked out to get a shirt.

"Here's a shirt, I don't want to lay next to a barf bag." I gave her a smile, and she looked away.

"That could have been your face!" she slurred a little and bit her lip. She staggered a little and I caught her. I guess she still was a little drunk.

"Well it helped sober me up. So no worries, let me help you with your shirt." I offered as I watch her try and fail to take the soiled one off.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift it, I gazed at her toned stomach as her hand kept working to remove the shirt.

"You really do have nice boobs." I said as stared at the blue laced bra she was wearing. I licked my lips and met her gaze.

She started to push me back to the wall, then her lips crashed on to mine. She pushed into me a couple times, for more contact.

I broke the kiss to retrieve some air, and took my shirt off. She watched me as I place my hand on her jean clad hips and moved her up and onto the counter of the sink.

I kissed down her jaw line and in-between her breast. Her head rested on the mirror as she let out a moan. I worked at her jeans, fumbling with the button.

Her hands stilled my movements and looked and caught her gaze.

"Wait, Calliope stop." She said panting, I backed away a little as she put on the clean shirt.

"I really like you, like really really like you. I really want you to take me to you bed right now so I can rock your world, but… I don't want you to be like the other girls, because you're not like the other girls. You deserve more than a one night stand, Calliope." She grabbed my shoulders still sitting on the countertop, and opened her legs and brought me close to her. "The other night when I saw you and Aria in the hallway, I was going to scream but you turned around and took my breath away. You deserve better, I'm not better. I'm a hit it and forget it. I don't want to hurt you." She gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead and walked out.

I went in my room, to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I kind of know where i want this to go, but not sure how... So it might me a few days for the next update :/**

**and always remember... Reviews are nice :)**

**-J**


	6. Double A Wang Night

**Sorry for the Lack of update, but my laptop has been collecting dust since i got my droid 2. (sorry laptop)**

**But anyways here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews :) **

**and for the record last nights episode, was worth the wait.**

**enjoy!**

**-J  


* * *

**

**Arizona POV**

It's been almost two weeks since I left Calliope standing in her own bathroom, and boy do I regret it. For weeks now I've listened to Jordan bitch at me for not walking across the hallway and talking to her.

I just can't. I've only literally just met her. Literally have seen her 3 times, but those deep chocolate eyes I can't shake them from my mind. But when I see her my world stops, ever since Joanne I stopped believing in love, but Calliope she makes me want to bring back the old Arizona, find the real me again. It would be nice to drop this 'I think I'm a badass and a heartbreaker' act that I've developed over the year. Even Jordan tells me she misses the old AZ. Calliope…she makes me want to know everything there is to know about her…she makes me want to love her, and it kills me to see that I've hurt her.

I see her and Aria once in awhile, either out in the hallway or we pass each other leaving or coming home. Aria always speaks to me, and we text each other here and there, we've become close actually.

I'm supposed to meet Aria in the hallway in about a half hour for 25 cent wing night at the local pub, she said Callie may come, but we'll see about that. I can only hope.

As I tie up my converse my phone vibrates across the counter. Text from Aria.

_'Hey almost ready, just come in when you're ready-Aria'_

I head over and walk in, "Hey Aria" I yell as I enter their apartment.

"In my room, come on in." I heard Aria yell back. I place my purse on the kitchen counter and walk towards the living room.

I stop as I see Callie curled up under a blanket watching a movie, oh how bad I wish I was snuggled up with her, she must sensed me standing there because she glances up at me. I give her a small smile and a quiet 'hey.' She smiles slightly in return, and it hurts me to see the pain in her eyes. I put my head down and continue to walk to Aria's bedroom.

"Hey, so Callie's not coming…she said she doesn't feel good." Aria looks at me through the mirror and shrugs.

"Oh…" I say trying to hide my disappointment. She gives me a sympathetic smile and motions to the door for me to follow.

We walk pass Callie again, "Bye Callie, hope you feel better." She throws me a quiet 'thanks' without looking at me, and we continued out the door.

Sitting in a booth with Aria, and she's telling me about this guy she met the other night, but all I see is her lips moving, Callie is invading my thoughts once again, and I can't stop thinking of how Aria and Callie share the same lips. This is wrong so wrong, I should have turned down wing night. For some odd reason I feel like I'm cheating on Callie, but we're not an item, and we never were. *oh shit, Aria is staring at me*

"Hello Arizona…we talked about the zoning out, looking dumb thing, remember?"

"Sorry… "I take a sip of my drink and scope out the area, "I was thinking we should have invited Jordan."

She looks at me confused and says, "Um we discussed that already, Wing night is our thing. What's up Zona?" It's been two weeks since I met this girl, but she knows me oh so well.

"I just…uh I just wish Callie would have came. I know this is our thing, but…" just as I was about to finish my sentence our waitress come with our food. Aria looks at me and then at the waitress.

"Actually can we get these to go? And add an order of chicken fingers please." I give Aria a confused glance and watch her put down a tip, as we move to the bar and wait for our now 'to go' food.

"Aria, what are you doing?"

"You're sad, so were taking these home, we'll pop in a Disney movie and grab some beer. I call this…Aria Medicine." She nudges me with her elbow, and I smile at her in return. My eyes meet hers and I notice the sparkle in them, and then I gaze at her lips again. Stop it Arizona, she's not Callie.

I notice Aria had gotten up and I shake the thoughts from my head, and we had back home.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Two weeks, two weeks, since I actually talked or really even looked at Arizona, yea some heys and small smiles have been tossed around, but I can't help but feel like one night with her and my world shut down.

When Aria is around I put on a smile, and hide behind it. It's exhausting, and I know she and Arizona text and talk all the time, they click I guess. This is the second time I've been invited out for 'Double A Wang night' as Aria calls it. I don't want to be around Arizona right now, I'm running out of excuses for not wanting to go out and dance, and drink.

My head is still wrapped around the night Arizona and Jordan came over and hung out. I still don't get what the hell happened with Arizona.

Every day I try and remind myself that I just moved here. There are plenty of people to meet, and after what Erica did, I think I can wait a bit to get involved.

Seeing Arizona standing in my living room, broke me down a little more, I don't been to seem like a bitch when she comes around but what does she expect?

I sat there watching the Jersey Shore Marathon all day, telling Aria I was sick as an excuse to lie around and do nothing today.

I heard the door open, and looked at the time. Hmm they've only been gone for like fifteen minutes… that's odd.

"Cal, we brought food home, for a movie night." I roll my eyes, as I noticed Arizona standing nervously behind Aria.

"Great," I said as I sat up and cleared off the coffee table. "What movie are we watching?" I asked trying not to look disappointed.

"Uh not sure… Arizona seemed a little down soooo, I thought she could pick." Aria answers as she looks at Arizona.

Aria set the wings and beer on the table and I watched Arizona look over the movie collection studying the different DVDs.

She popped in the DVD and turned around standing there, she noticed that I sat on one couch near the coffee table and Aria sat across from me on the other couch sharing the table with me.

I could tell she was debating on which way to go, honestly I could care less, so I decided to speak up.

"Are you going to block the TV all night?" She stares at me and locks eyes, I meant for it to come out as a joke, but I guess it came out a tad bitchy…my bad.

"Oh my god Callie, what's your deal?" Aria stands up and grabs Arizona's arm dragging her to her couch, 'You can sit on my Couch with me."

"Thanks," Arizona mumble.

"What did you pick?" I asked trying to sound somewhat civil.

"Uh…Wall-E, it's um one of my favorites." She says with a huge smile on her face. I can't help but smile back, those dimples get me every time.

"Wonderful!" I say in a slight perky sarcastic tone, I don't really feel like watching a cartoon, but what do you expect with these two.

I notice Aria roll her eyes at me and let out a puff of air. I've barely paid attention to anything in the movie. I could feel Arizona staring at me as I pretend to play with my phone, and every time I looked up she would hurry and look away.

"Um I'm going to run to the store and get more beer, can I have your ID?" Beer would be great because I need some alcohol in me to get through this movie, I hand her my ID and sit back down on the couch.

"Actually Aria, I have beer in my fridge I can go get." Arizona offers right before Aria puts her coat on.

"Oh okay great. I'll just get it if you don't mind. I'm already up and everything." God Aria shut up, I don't really want to be in here with just Arizona, and I quietly curse Aria.

So Arizona and I are sitting in the living room saying nothing, and I'm pretending to be preoccupied with other things, like picking at my fingernails.

"Calliope…" Arizona says quietly and I look up.

"No, it's Callie. You don't know me, I was a random hook up remember? So to you I'm Callie." I say sternly and she gets up and moves to sit next to me.

"Callie, listen. I…I don't know how to say this but my past and who I am now it, it's complicating who I want to be and I can't hurt you, I don't want that, but I want to be your friend." She looks at me with pleading eyes, and moves her hand to my arm, and I quickly pull it away.

"You keep saying you can't hurt me, and that you don't want to hurt me. But you've already hurt me Arizona!" I feel my voice begin to rise a little, "When I first saw you I knew I had to meet you, that's why I jumped at the opportunity to go to dinner. I was nervous and excited and then you came over and I couldn't control the butterflies and the flirting, and then you kissed me, you Arizona, and I felt on top of the world. But you ran, you ran without a reason. You didn't even stay in the apartment, you went home. So you already hurt me Arizona. Aria should be back soon…I'm going to bed." I got up to go to my room.

"I never meant to hurt you." I hear her whisper and I stop, I hear the sadness in her voice. I almost turn around but I don't instead I say,

"Goodnight Arizona."

* * *

**Arizona POV**

After Callie said goodnight I sat on the couch defeated, I don't know what to do, and Aria isn't back yet. I send a couple texts to Jordan so I could stay with someone for the night just for comfort since my mom is away, but I haven't gotten a reply.

I grab my jacket and purse and head across the hall back to my place.

"AZ, I was just on my way back over." Aria says with an open beer can in one hand and the rest of the six pack in the other.

"Oh really? I was beginning to think you got lost." I brushed her shoulder as I walked through the door.

"Are you coming back over?" I turn to look at her and I slowly walk towards her with a mischievous grin my face.

"No, Callie went to bed, something about still not feeling good." She looks at me a little confused and shrugs.

"Oh alright we'll I'll see you tomorrow then." I notice she still had my beer so I offer her to stay a little bit and chat.

She still standing in the door way and I walk closer to her to grab the pack out of her grasp.

As I get closer I notice her smell, it's a little like Callies, a happy smell mixed with her own. My face is inches from hers and I my eyes lock to her lips again. The lips that are identical to Callies.

"Stay the night Aria." I say in a whisper, close to her ear, and I feel her shudder a bit.

"Huh?" is all she replies in a shocked tone.

I lean in and capture her lips with mine, and all I can think about is Callie. How her lips taste like strawberry, and not cherries. And how Callie is slightly taller than me, rather than the same height.

I feel her reciprocate the kiss and I deepen it, adding my tongue then slowly pulling away, and dragging her bottom lip out with my teeth before letting it go.

"Stay" I say again with a more demanding voice.

I grin as I watch Aria stand there nodding at me with a shocked expression. Where is this coming from? I ask myself.

* * *

**I know people are probs cursing at me and what not, but like i always say.."good thing come to those who wait."**

**It's going to get better i promise :)**

**Reviews are a lovely way to wake up :)**

**-J**


	7. Uh Oh, Oh No

**So i took i-am-loved17 advice and spent some QT time with my laptop. :)**

**This is kind of just a filler chapter of what happened.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed :)**

**-J  
**

**

* * *

**

**Arizona POV**

The sun peeking through the curtain slowly wakes me up, and also the hand that is rested over my hip starts to rub the skin above my gym shorts, I grab the hand and entwine our fingers, smiling at the slender olive fingers that wrap around my hand I start to smile.

"Calliope…" I say with a smile as I slowly turn to wake her. But when I turn over last night hits me. 'Shit shit shit' what have I done.

When I see the light brown hair peeking out of the blanket, I start to feel sick to my stomach.

I try and wiggle out of the younger Torres' embrace but when I look back to see if I woken up Aria, I'm meet with green eyes.

"I…uh…um I…I have to meet um Jordan." I say quickly. She looks at me as if I started to grow another head.

"Arizona, Wait up, I'll leave with you." I start to reject her offer, when she dropped the comforter off her body and that's when I realized. "What?" she must of saw me staring at her, I was confused.

"Uh...you're...you're still dressed." I say back half confused and half relieved. Maybe I didn't do what I think I did. Was I that lost in the thought of the other Latina that I can't remember what happened?

"Yea…" she walks closer to me and I notice the hickey that is barely peeking out of her neckline.

I touch it a little and she flinches. "I'm sorry for that…I...We…didn't do anything did we?" I asked hopefully.

"Um nope, we didn't." Is she angry or disappointed? "But, uh maybe you know, you should talk to my sister."

"What? Wait hold on Aria." I grab her hand as she starts to open the door. "What happen last night?"

She starts to smile and shakes her head.

"Wow Arizona, I thought I was the drunk one last night." I give her a small 'please' and she continues.

"Well after you attacked me, and asked me to stay, we moved to the couch. We…uh made out for awhile, but it didnt really go any further than that. Some groping and this war wound." She says as she points to the hickey. "You kept calling me Calliope every time you moaned, so we stopped."

**Flashback**

_"Stay" I commanded as I took her hand and led her to the couch. I straddled Aria's lap and started to kiss down her jaw line._

_She started to rub her hands up and down the front of my thighs, she moaned as I started to nibble on her lobe._

_The moaning only encouraged me to continue. So I started to lick and suck her neck and down to her clavicle. That must have been her sensitive spot since she thrust her hips up a little when I hit it._

_I grind my hips down to meet hers as I left my mark, on that weak spot of hers. As I bit down and soothed it with my tongue. She started to move us down on the floor sliding off the couch._

_It was her turn to make me moan peppering kisses along my face and neck, as I moved a hand under her shirt. "Mmm…Calliope, I need you."_

_Aria then moved her hand under my shirt and roughly grabbed my right breast, and I arched into her._

_"Calliope, more." Then I felt her sit up, and I opened my eyes._

_"I'm Aria." She says with a look of confusion on her face._

_I look at her and quickly stand up, and walk, no, I ran to my room. I sat on my bed and cried. What have I done? Curse these Torres girls._

_"Um...Arizona." I hurry to wipe my tears away from my face as she sits next to me placing a hand on my leg._

_"Aria I'm so so sorry, I Just…" She wraps her arms around me and rubs by back soothingly._

_"Arizona, its okay…its okay." She laid me down and continued to comfort me till the exhaustion of my emotions over came me._

**End Flashback**.

"Aria, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's cool." She says as she pats me on the shoulder. "It kinda felt wrong once I realized what I was doing. I knew something was going on between you and Callie."

I let out a sigh, as we made our way out of the apartment, I started towards the stairs and stopped.

"Arizona?" Aria says standing in front of her door."

I turn and look at her, "Yea?"

"Just promise you'll fix this." She says as she points to the door. I give her a small smile and an understanding nod and head up to Jordan's floor.

* * *

**Callie POV**

I woke up and stretch my entire body out of its tired and exhausted state. After leaving Arizona in the living room I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I was thinking about Arizona when my rumbling stomach forced me out of bed.

I walked towards the Kitchen and noticed that there were wings and empty bottles still sitting on the coffee table, I let out an annoyed groan and rolled my eyes "Aria"

I turned back towards the Hallway to make my way to Aria's room to ask if she want breakfast and also to complain about her mess.

When I opened the door, I noticed her bed was made. Pulling my cell out of my hoodie pocket I looked at the time, "8:30, yup way too early for Aria."

I brush it off, maybe she had a college meeting or went for a jog.

I settled in my favorite recliner and ate my banana pancakes, as I stared out the window thinking about a certain blonde. Maybe today, we can be civil, I think to myself.

Just as I was about to throw my plate in the trash the door opens. I look up and see Aria rubbing her eyes. She was still dressed in her clothes from last night, and a very messy bun rest on top of her head.

She looks surprised to see me up, "Uh Callie hey, what's up?"

"Did you not come back last night? Where did you go?" I said, I wasn't mad she's grown. I was just curious.

"I…uh spent the night with Arizona, she ran into me when I was on my way back, said you went to bed." She says turning towards me taking off her sweatshirt.

My eyes grew wide, as I seen the dark mark peeking out of the neckline of her vintage tee. Did she? Did They? No way!

I walked over to her and moved the fabric to the side, and gasped. There were teeth marks, that wasn't there last night was it?

"Callie I can explain." She says not looking me in the eye. What could she explain? I was going to jump to the conclusion of some guy she met, but I could be wrong. Why is she so sad?

I look at her slightly curious and she continues.

"We…things got out of control, and I was slightly drunk and I thought she was too, but she wasn't and she wants you really really bad, but I didn't know until after, and I'm so so sorry Cal and…" I cut her off from her ramble, with so many thoughts going through my head.

"Stop. Breath. What are you talking about, who are you talking about, what did you do?" I feel the anger rise in my voice and I'm hoping and praying that the name that I've been thinking about all night and morning isn't about to fall out her mouth. But I spoke to soon.

"Ari…Arizona." She spits out and almost flinches as if she was expecting a blow. "All we did was… we just."

"You've said enough Aria." And that was all I said. I turned towards my room grabbing a few things and shoving them in a backpack and started to head towards the door. " I can't believe I left Miami, just to move up here and have no one."

Maybe I was a little harsh, but no. The two people that I was the closest with here and one is my sister hurt me. Do I have a sign on my back that says 'yes, please play with my emotions' or something.

I took out my cell phone punching in the digits I've known for years and it send.

"Torres, how's NY?"

* * *

**Ok so next chapter will be the girls trying to get things together, things will be better :) no promises on how long it takes. ;)**

**Reviews are welcomed :)Thanks for reading**

**-J!**


	8. Black Swan

"Callie?"

"Yeah, hey mark, i need a friend." I say in the most pathetic voice i caould muster up. What can I say i'm desperate at this point.

I'm currently sitting on a swing, video chatting with Mark. Mark always has been there for me, he's helped me through alot, first George then Erica and my crazy family. He's like my big brother.

"What's up Cal? How's New York? You look great my the way." Mark lets out a chuckle as I roll my eyes at him.

"Well NY is great actually, met some new friends, our apartment is amazing, and this town is nice."

"Hot chicks I bet?" I smirk and start to blush as I think about one hot chick, then i remember that certain hot chick is the reason for this call.

"Yea, about that...kinda why I called you, I need your help...kinda." I start to shuffle my feet and kick up the woodchips beneath me.

"Now I find that hard to believe Callie, You needing help with a girl?" I give him a small smile and explained everything, from first meeting Arizona to what just had happened less than 24 hours ago.

"So what's the problem Cal, did you talk to Aria, you know actually listen to her? Or um maybe talk to Arizona. There are to sides to every story ya know."

I sat there and stared at him, he go the hint to continue.

"Right, that's what i thought...so maybe you shouldset up a little something, sit down, hang out TALK?"

"Yea yea...this happens with Aria all the time, I guess I'll make nice, she did look up set when she came home."

"See there ya go, so tell me about the girl next door."

"Ugh, she's perfect in my eyes. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, giggly, oh and the dimples! Cant forget about those. Listen to me Mark, I've never 'gushed' over a girl before." I now begin to spin on my swing in circles, getting lost in the thought of Arizona. "But what if the whole Erica thing happens again? It's happen with George AND Erica! I can't do that again. Arizona said she wasn't good enough for me, that she doesn't want to hurt me?" I say the last part outloud more for myself.

"Callie listen to me...I know it's hard to get in a relationship when the past hasn't been in your favor, but like i said talk to her, listen, and tell her how you feel." He says adding a soft smile and I smile back.

"You're right..."

"Duh Cal, I'm always right." I roll my eyes at his humble ways.

"Anyway," I continue, "when are you coming to visit? You know you miss me." I smile and he starts to laugh.

"Aww Cal, you're gunna make me cry," I do miss his sarcasm. "I actually have the next week off I'll fly up, i'll let you know."

We say our goodbyes and hang up. I sit on the swing for a little while longer before heading back to the apartment to talk to Aria.

I walk into the apartment, and i hear very loud music coming from the living room, as I set my bag down and peered around the corner I see Aria's light brown hair flying around this way and that way jumping along with her body.

Dancing it Out. Something we tend to do when were upset, or can't get something off our mind. I quietly walk to the middle of the room and join her. Dancing and jumping.

Aria turns around and makes eye contact with me, still continuing her movements, not saying a word. I study her face, her eyes, the unshed tears that she's hanging on to, and I can't help but wonder what's going on in her head.

I stop dancing and she turns around, I reach out for her shoulders to stop her movements and turn her so she's facing me.

"Callie, I'm so so sorry..." she starts to sob and I pull her in for a hug and rub her back soothingly.

"Shh...Aria it's okay, really, i want to listen to your side." I pull away and force her to look me in the eyes. I give her a reinsuring smile, "I really wanna listen."

"Really?" she ask, Aria and I are both so stubborn and never can admit when were wrong, or take the time to actually hear eachother out. So she's a little shocked at hearing my words.

I nod and we head over to the couch, she's still sniffling a little, but i'm all ears.

"We...uh we didn't do anything," She whispersas she looks at her hands, I put my hand on top of hers and she looks up. "I didn't know, that you guys had something going on, when she kissed me and asked me to stay, I just thought she needed a friend, and you went to bed, so I stayed. She kept saying 'Calliope' everytime and I knew it was wrong. I know our past and that i like to steal the people you like, but i... just something hit me and I was like Aria this is wrong, so wrong! So I told Arizona to stop, and she got upset. But Cal she really likes you." She finally takes a breath and I look at her for a bit and she starts to laugh and now i'm confused.

"What?" I ask, and she keeps laughing and lightly shakes her head.

"I feel like I'm growing, I mean in, Miami i would have slept with her, but this move is probably the best thing that's happened to me...to us. You know, now that I think about it, all my conversations with Arizona during our wing night or something totally random have alawys been about you." I start to smile and my face lights up. "And that," she continues, " when I would even say the name Arizona, your face lights up just like that."

I blush a little and pull her into a hug and thank her. We fall into a comfortable silence and just sit next to eachother.

"Aria?"

"Yeah Cal?"

"Thank You and I'm sorry for not listening before." She nods and smiles, sometimes you don't need to say much to show how you feel, but we get eachother. "Hey, uh you wanna catch a movie? Black Swan is playing."

"Sure, but you're buying." She throws a pillow in my face while she gets up and runs to her room to get ready.

One down, one to go. I smile as I walk to my room

arizona's POV

Jordan and I talked for hours untill she noticed something was wrong and started asking me a billion and one questions.

"AZ I've known you for what seems like forever, and you've never been in a down mood. What's up?" She ask as we sit down on the bed.

"I want to change my ways, I want to stop being the girl who sleeps around, and I think I'm reeady fora relationship." I watch my feet swing back and forth off the bed.

"Is this about Callie?" I nod and she notices the tears in my eyes. "Well what's the problem?"

I...uh...I almost slept with Aria." I say in a whisper.

"What! Seriously AZ ! What is almost?" she emphases on the alsmost.

"I kept telling myself it was Callie, that's who i kept picturing, and if it wasn't for Aria, stopping me...it probably would have happened." I take a slight breath and look into Jordans eyes.

"Have you talked to her...to Callie i mean?"

"Uh no after we woke up I came up here. Aria told me to figure out a way to fix it. To fix me and Callie."

"Okay, so what do you have so far?" she asks in all seriousness.

"Um nothing, I...I've been sleeping around for so long I don't know how to act towards a girl. Unless I just want what's in their pants."

Jordan starts to laugh a little and i swat her arm playfully.

"I'm being serious." I say

"I know, I know that's why it's funny, but isn't that what you want? To get in Callie Torres' pants?"

"Yes...no...yes, but i want a relationship, I want the old Arizona back. I want to be with Calliope, and not treat her like a piece of ass." I say in one breath.

"Okay we'll figure something out together. Because I like the old AZ also." She smiles and slings her arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer, placing a light kiss on my temple. "But for now, lets just chill."

I smile and thank her and we fall into a comfortable silence.

"How about a movie night? My treat!" She says and pulls out two movie passes, "You can pick the movie."

"Black Swan, I really want to see that."I say and start to get up.

"Black Swan it is! I'll meet you at your place in an hour?"

"Sounds good, thanks again Jordan." I give her another hug and head to my place.

We're a little late walking into the theatre, which is the norm for us, but we only miss some credits.

It's dark and there are probably only two dozen people in here. I pick out a row that is empty and scoot till we reach the middle. There is no one is the row in front of us so i put my feet up and eat my sour patch kids.

Jordan and I discuss each movie trailer that shows up with a couple of 'I wanna see that' or 'that looks really good.'

Fianlly the movie starts and everybody gets quiet, and that's when I heard it, that beautiful laugh that I could drown in,

No, it can't be? Can it? I look at Jordan and she's to engrossed in the movie. So I start looking around. The theatre is lit brightly with the giant screen in front of us. I look directly in front of me, and sitting two rows in front of us I see two heads, and I try my best to squint and get a good look but it's too dark.

I pull out my phone and text Aria.

'Hey what r u guys up to tonight? -AZ'

I sit and watch the movie, not really knowing what's going on, and then I see the light of Aria's cell phone light up her face. I watch as she glances at Callie, and put her phone away.

I don't really care that she ignored my text, I just wanted to confirm it was them.

I see Callie get up and head out, and I tell Jordan that I'm going to the bathroom. She just grunts and shovels some popcorn in her mouth. "AZ get me more coke." she whispers loudly.

I walk out the doors and look around, just in time to see the bathroom door just swinging close.

I take a deep breath before pushing the door open, and entering the bathroom.

Callie is washing her hands, and the door makes a creaking sound causing her to look up.

We lock eyes in the mirror and I can see the shock in her face.

"Uh Calliope...Hey." I start to walk towards her.

"Arizona? What are you doing here?" I can tell she looks a little surprised, but also a little angry.

"Jordan had tickets..." I start to say.

"ohhhkay, but what are you doing here?" she points at the bathroom floor.

"I...uh...got sugary sour stuff on my fingers so i was going to wash my hands?" I say more as a question and she shakes her and and starts for the door.

I turn and grab her arm, "Callie wait..."

She stops but doesn't turn around, I hear her let out an annoyed huff, so i continue.

"I know we haven't gotten off to a great start, and maybe meeting in this bathroom is... I don't know, some sort of fate? Or maybe just a coincidence, but my past hasnt been the greatest when it comes to dating and what not, but I feel something with you." I didn't really come in here with a plan and now i'm beating myself up for it.

Surprisingly she turns around.

"Arizona...I'm trying to change a little, my new thing is trying to listen, so I'll listen to whatever you want me to hear. I'm willing to try for you, and i hope you want to try." She says, and for some reason I don't know why but my body flys forward and I press a soft gentle kiss on her lips, mmm she taste like chocolate.

"Um, Arizona. This isn't romantic." She starts to laugh, "Aria is probably wondering where I went, um I'll text you later so we can talk."

I blush a little and step back. "okay, I'm gunna wash my hands, talk to you later Calliope." I smile as she exits.

I grab Jordan's soda and go to sit back down.

"Fianally what took so long?" she whispers.

"long line, what I miss?"

"Uh everything..." she shoves more popcorn in her mouth and sucks on her straw.

My phone vibrates and I smile as I see Calliopes name come up on my screen.

'what movie r u watching btw-C'

I want to say another movie so I don't seem stalkerish, but i go with the truth.

'Black Swan...u?-AZ'

'Wow, same here...wierd ;)-C'

I smile and type one more text before shutting my phone off.

'Or maybe its fate? ;) -AZ'


	9. Here we are on our Very First Date

**Trying to make up for my lack of updates :)**

**Thanks to those how still stuck around and are still reading**

**Hope You enjoy**

**-J!**

**Callie POV**

I've been lying on the couch blankly staring at the tv thinking of Arizona and how I really want to do this. It's 2:30am and I can't sleep, I reach for my phone and scroll to find Arizona's name and hover over it. Debating if I should text her, but what if she's sleeping?

After a ten minute debate with myslef i start to compose a text.

'Hey, still up? If ur sleeping just text me when u wake :)-C'

Not getting a response i decide to go back into my room and lay in my bed. Ten minutes later i'm just starting to close my eyes when my phone lights up and dances across my bed stand.

'Sorry Jordan just left, hope ur still up.-AZ'

To lazy to text her back I decided to call her back instead.

"Calliope!"

"Hey Zone, I couldn't sleep, wanted to talk to someone" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Ahh I see" She yawns, "So why can't sleep?"

I debate on my answer for a little bit, "Cal, you still awake?" she giggles.

"Uh, no i'm still here...I, Uh I'm trying to figure out how to ask this cute girl in my buidling out to dinner." I hear a slight gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Oh really? Cute girl huh? Have I met her?" She flirts back.

"So...Wanna grab dinner tonight? or something?" I ask slightly nervous. I shouldn't be, I mean she practically told me she wanted to be together.

"Yea...or something." She giggles, I can tell she's getting tired. I look at the clock, wow almost 4 in the morning!

"Sounds good, I'll call you in the afternoon, Aria and I are going to check out the gym in the morning."

She mumbles something I can't really understand and I can tell she's almost asleep.

"Goodnight Arizona."

"G'Night." She mumbles.

**Arizona POV**

I'm so nervous for tonight its not even funny, I'm not quite sure how to act on this date with Calliope.

Do I Kiss her tonight, or do I wait.

We've known eachother for a bit now, so do we skip the whole third date rule?

I'm now getting frustrated with this whole thing I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

I need advice, not from Jordan, or from anyone but my Mom...oh snap! My mom is leaving tonight! I check my clock and see that she's leaving in little over an hour.

"Mom! Mom! Mother!" I yell from my bed. I sit there amused when she sprints down the hall into my doorway.

"What..What's wrong?" She says slightly out of breath. I laugh becuase she still act like i'm two and worries like crazy.

"I...Callie asked me out on a date...I'm nervous." I put my head down and she walks in and takes a seat next to me.

"Oh sweetpea, you've hung out with eachother before...it shouldn't be any different. Just be the fun loving Arizona that you are. Just be you." she places a hand on my leg and squeezes it gently.

This talk would be easier if my mom knew who i was now and not the me from a few years back. Actually my mom wouldn't be having this talk with me if she knew about my rep with women.

"Zona, just talk to her be open. Have fun, be the woman i raised you to be. Here," She pulls out a 100 dollar bill and hands it to me. "take that, and buy her dinner and anything else you guys do tonight."

I start to hand it back, "Mom, I don't need this I have money."

"If you wanna have fun and shake off your nerves take it. Buy tonight, with that. no ifs, ands, or buts." She stands up, "Well you should get ready and go get your date, I have to catch my plane."

I stand up and give her a hug and a kiss, "Thanks mom, and for the money."

"Go have fun, I'll be back monday night. Same rules apply, and money is in the Jar. Love you Sweetpea."

"Love you more." I smile.

**One hour later...**

Shit, i'm late and now a little more nervous, I was suppose to get Callie 10 minutes ago, but i couldnt decide what to wear. I do a quick glance in the hallway mirror and fix my hair and check my teeth.

I make the 5 step walk over to her door, take a deep breath and let it out."Just be you." I whisper to myslef as I knock on her door.

My breath hitches a bit as Callie opens the door. I've seen her many times before but tonight she looks stunning.

"I was beginning to think my date was standing me up." She smirks at me. "Uh, Arizona? Helllo!"

"I...uh You look very pretty Calliope." I sanp out of my daze and hold out my hand. "Shall we?"

We get to my car and I hesitate on rather or not I should open her door for her. I notice she starts to reach for the handle and on impulse i jog to get slightly ahead of her grabbing her hand. "Wait!" I practically yell, "I got it."

I open the door and she gets in and smiles at me, "Did you want to buckle me in too?"

"uh am i suppose to do that?" I say nervously.

"Kidding Zona, Get in the car." She slaps by butt playfully as I shut her door and jog to the otherside.

I have a death grip on the wheel as we drive to the restaurant of my choice. She must notice how nervous I am becuase she takes one of my hands in hers and sits back.

"Ari relax, It's just me and you. So don't try to impress me, just be you." she rubs her thumb on the back of my hand and i start to relax a little bit.

The rest of the way we sit in silence, her hand still on mine resting in her lap.

We pull up to this nice italian place on market st, we both get out and walk inside.

"This place is nice." Callie tells me as we walk up to the front desk.

"Two for Robbins" I tell the hostess and she brings us to our table.

We order our food and pick at our breadsticks while we talk. The conversations flow easily, we've talked more about family and some close friends we've had to leave behind.

"So have you and Aria, have you guys always been this close?" I ask her.

"Um not really actually, We were close until I went into 8th grade. I stopped talking to her I was pretty popular and then when we both were in highschool together she started to gain a bad rep with sleeping around with everybody. She didnt get into my business and I didnt get into hers. Last year my grandfather died and Aria and I looked up to him and his death brought us closer, I'm glad we made nice though." She twirls her alfredo on her fork and pops in her mouth. "I never told you that you look nice tonight."

"I..uh thank you." I start to blush and concintrate on my food, when I look up she's smirking at me and I start to giggle. "Calliope, you a, you have something right...there." I say as i reach out and swipe the sauce off her cheek with my thumb and unconsciously put it in my mouth.

She's now staring at me like a deer in headlights, I see her lick her dry lips and her eyes darken with lust, I begin to feel a throb between my legs.

**Callie POV**

Arizona just wiped my face then sucked it off her thumb, and I'm just about nailed to the floor. She's been nervous this whole time and what she just did shocked me. Maybe she's not nervous anymore.

I find my self staring and I'm so horny it's not even funny. She's kind of laughing at me, but not for long. I slide my flip flop off and run my foot up her bare calf and now she is the one who is staring.

"Uh are you full, I'm full, wanna leave now." and nervous AZ is back.

"Oh I'm definitely not full yet." I tease her in a sexy voice. She pays for our dinner and we head back to her car.

"Where to now?" I ask as I place a hand on her thigh. She starts to squirm a litte. I have no idea where this confidence is coming form. I guess her being nervous is kind of like an ego boost for me.

"Surprise" she whispers as she tries to focus on the road. Both hands once again holding tight on to the wheel.

**Arizona POV.**

I was starting to gain some confidence until she placed her hand on my thigh, and now that's all I can think about is her hand. Her soft strong hand on my bare thigh just below my shorts. The same hand that is slowly inching it's way towards my center, and if were ever going to make it to where i'm taking her then it needs to stop.

I grab her hand befor it brushes against my center, and try to control my breathing. I look over to her and she had an innocent smile on her face. Does she think this is a game?

"Calliope, I'm trying to behave, really really trying to control myself." She smirks at me and I give her my best puppy dog look.

"okay" she sighs" I'll keep my hands to myself." she pouts and removes her hand.

I quickly grab her hand back. "I never said to keep them to yourself, I just want you to behave for a bit." I lace our fingers together as we pull into Harris Hill.

"What is this place?" She ask a little excited.

"They have Putt Putt, go-carts and an arcade. I thought it would be fun." I look at her and she looks like a little kid getting ice cream.

**Callie POV**

One thing about Arizona Robbins that i would never imagine is how competitve she is, so far she's won 4 rounds of putt putt and 5 rounds of the go-carts. She trashed talked me in Putt Putt and caused an accident between me and a younger boy just to take first place. Of course that was our last time on the carts becuase she got kicked off of them and had to be reminded that they were not bumper cars.

So now were in the arcade and I'm kicking her ass and basking in my glory. This is my turf Skeeball and Video games.

"You look cute when you're pouting." I whisper in her ear and settle behind her as she plays pacman, placing my hands on her hips.

"I'm not pouting." She stats

"Oh you're not? Well then I'll have to give my prize to that young boy you yelled at for running across the putt putt field during your turn." I start to laugh as she turns around.

"I could have gotten a hole in one on that course!" She sticks her lip out a little and I hold up the giant elephant for her.

"I got this for you with my skeeball tickets." I say proudly as she gives me a hug and takes the giant animal from my hands.

"I shall call him Peanut."

"Original" I say plainly as we walk hand in hand to the car.

**Arizona POV**

Surprisingly we havent been all over eachother the whole time, a little hand holding, a peck on the cheek hear and there and hugging.

I give myself a pat on the back for behaving, well other than the fact I let my competitive side slip out a few times. oops!

We arrive home to our apartment buildings and hello nerves.

Walking up the steps in silence, brushing shoulders we stop in the middle of the hallway.

I turn towards her and she does the same. I reached for her hands and she sways them back and forth.

"This was fun, Thank you Ari." She says and I can tell she's nervous too.

"Yes, I agree...I haven't had that much fun in a long time." I grab her wrist and snake them around my waist and bring my arms to her neck. "My mom is out of town this weekend, maybe we can hang out tomorrow, have a night in?"

She inches closer bring her front flush against me. "I would love to." she whispers in my ear.

I lock eyes with her and move my gaze to her lips, closing the distance between us, connecting with her juicy plump lips.

"mmm" she moans and deepends the kiss and I start to push her towards her door, hearing a light thump when her heels hit the door.

The small kiss soon turns into a heated make out session. She grabs my ass, pushing me on to her thigh, and I may lose control in this hallway.

And in a second, Callie and I are falling to the floor.

"oomf"

"ouch!"

"Really, are you done humping in the hallway, that's all I can hear!" I look up and see a very sleepy Aria hovering over us.

"Jesus Aria, go back to bed!" Callie says as she helps me off the ground.

"Well I better get going Calliope, I'll Call you tomorrow." I lean in for a goodnight kiss, "Thanks for Peanut"

I hear Aria Laugh, "Peanut?"

"GoodNight Aria!" We both say together, and laugh as we watch Aria flip us off and retreat to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ari" Callie pulls me in another hug.

"Goodnight Cal."

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm back and updates should be more regular!**

**Reviews are welcomed and Thank you for all the Alerts and Favorits!**

**-J!**


	10. What Do I Do?

**Thank you for all the story alerts Now lets work on those reviews eh?**

**But I do thank those that did review!**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter and enjoy reading!**

**Callie POV**

I wake up to the smell of French Toast and it drags me out of bed into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, Hungry?" I look over and see Aria flipping over some of the breakfast she's making.

"Okay, who are you, and where is my sister?" Aria doesn't do french toast unless I beg for it, I'm not complaing or anything becuase I love her french toast.

"So your date went well?" She shoves a plate in front of me along with the syrup.

"Yea it was nice." I say through a mouth full of food.

"Just nice? Please, you two were devouring each other in the hallway. I'd say way more than nice."

"Okay, It was amazing! She took me to dinner, we played putt putt, go..."

"Yada, yada yada...cut to the good stuff." She cut me off, that's rude.

"Aria! I'm not telling details, but I will tell you that She is cooking me dinner tonight." Right now I probably look like an idiot with the huge toothy grin on my face.

"So I take it you guys talked about everything that happened? I mean a second date already, I personally thought you guys would still be fighting becuase of how stubborn you are." Aria is now staring at me. "I mean you must of forgiven her for what she did right?"

Wow, I had so much fun last night with Arizona, that I totally forgot about the whole Aria thing, and everything that's happened.

"Am I right? Hello Callie?" Shit what to say.

"Uh I guess I kind of forgot about that? I was caught up in the fun and..."

"...and her devine beauty, Callie don't you think you should talk about these things?"

Silence.

"So are you ignoring me? Ok well I'm gunna grab a shower and then go for a walk."

"Aria wait...We've been on one date." She turns around and sits on the counter across from me.

"You've known eachother for like 2 months!" Throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Which we basically ignored and tip-toed around each other. It's not easy!"

"I know what you're doing Callie, you're scared. You're putting up walls. I witnessed George and Erica and the randoms you brought home before we came her."

"That's not what I'm doing," I cut her off, "She doesn't need to know those things yet. She's probably just trying to humor me this weekend becuase she has the place all to herself."

"Callie..."

"No Aria! She's not talking either!" I'm now yelling and slamming dishes in the sink, "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! What the fuck does that mean! We almost have sex and then she blows me off and practically dry humps you!"

"Callie..." I hear Aria whisper but I still continue..."Callie! CALLIE, CALLIOPE!" She yells.

Well that shut me up.

"Where is this coming from Cal? What are you doing." She looks scared.

I walk into my room throw on some clothes and walk back in the living room.

"I'm going over to Arizona's"

"To talk? Why are you so angry, take a few breaths." Aria is standing 2 feet in front of me looking me straight in the eye, she looks scared, concerned. I just realized how timid i must sound, I don't care I'm angry, pissed is the more proper word

"No I'm going to fuck her!" I say as I head toward the door.

"Callie wait!" Is all I heard as I slam the door.

**ARIZONA POV**

I can't wait for tonight, I'm cooking my favorite veggie pizza, and I rented Jennifers Body for Later. Maybe I'll show her my favorite spot that I like to relax and just think. Tonight will be perfect.

I'm just about to get in to this inviting hot shower, when I hear a knock at the door. I debat on answering, but I throw my towel around me and walk to the door.

"Callio...mmmf!" I'm slammed in to the wall my the beautiful Latina, and not that I'm complaing but not really sure what's going on right now.

She makes her way down my neck sucking, licking, and hitting all the right spots.

"Uh ..Callie." I manage to breath out through ragged breaths. "Not that I'm complaing but you're really early."

"Shut up, and Kiss me." I'm too shocked to respond, and a little confused. She tore my towel off and is now roughly massaging my breast. Her kisses are sloppy and as much as I want to stop I can't. I'm to turned on and OH! FUCK! Her strong fingers are now pumping in and out of me roughly and I'm still pinned up against the wall.

"Fuck you're so fucking wet Zona!" Her breathing is fast and I look her in the eye and all I can see is anger. No lust, No love. Just...Why is she angry.

"Oh, shit cal..." I start to feel my walls tighten and that familar tingle in my gut, as she continues to fuck me with her fingers. "Fuck.." I breath out as she hits my clit with every thrust.

"You like that Zona, Is this what you like?" She begins to thrust harder using her hips and assulting my neck. "You like to be fucked!" I'm gunna cum, I've always enjoyed dirty talk. But this is demanding and even though it shouldn't be, its hot.

**CALLIE POV**

I keep her pinned against the wall fucking her hard, and I can tell she's close. Her walls are tightening and her moans are getting louder...She tried to stop me earlier, but I know how to make girls like her fall into my hands. I've had my share of girls that think they can get what they want.

A couple more thrust and she's shaking and rocking her hips. I let her ride out her orgasm, I keep my fingers deep inside her as I try and controll my breathing. I rest my head on her shoulder and start to cry.

Shit, I need to leave. I gave her what she wants and I don't want her to comfort me. I hand her, her towel and go towards the door.

I stop when I feel her grab my arm.

"Calliope...Look at me. What does this mean?" I hear her whisper, what does this mean. Have I taken us a step back? I really don't know what to do. Or why I have done what I Just did. Do I regret it? Maybe.

I turn and look at her, and shrug my shoulders before I turn and head out the door.

**Arizona **Pov

I come down from my high and I control my breathing. I feel her head on my shoulder and Callie's body shaking and feel a wet drops on my body. Is she crying?

Shit, she's crying I start to wrap my arm around her to comfort me but she moves to pick up my towel.

Handing me my towel, I quickly wrap it around me. Callie starts to open the door and I quickly grab her arm.

"Calliope...Look at me. What does this mean?" I say in a soft voice I'm hurt and my eyes are starting to burn from unshed tears.

She turns around and looks me in the eyes, her face is wet from tears and her eyes red from crying. Quickly breaking the eye contact she shrugs her shoulders and leaves.

I slid down the wall in my towel and began to cry, so is she still coming over tonight?

Whatever I'm throwing a party. Fuck her.

**I really wasn't ready to make nice yet, but be patient :)**

**Reviews are welcome! :)**

**-J!**


	11. Tonight May Be Crazzzy

**Is it wrong to be a tad addicted to your own story?**

**Thank you again for the reviews!**

**This chapter will have some Aria POV and Jordan POV and maybe a mix of the girls.**

**-J!**

**Aria POV**

I really have no control in what Callie does, she's independent, stubborn and grown. These little mind games or whatever Arizona and Callie are playing with each other are insane. Don't they get that they effect me to?

Ugh. Whatever!

I'm sitting in the living room trying to catch up on my shows, nothing much to do plus i'm still irritated that Callie just blew up in my face, I really don't get her.

Callie has only been gone for like ten minutes when I hear our door open, then slam shut.

"That was fast." I say, eyes still glued to the tv as she storms by me.

"Fuck You Aria!" Another door slam..becuase that seems to help.

I did feel bad about the whole Arizona thing, but they're about exactly the same. What Callie just did was crossing the line. Now that she's pissed, I can't help but feul the fire she has inside her. What can I say I love getting people going. She makes it so easy these days.

Callie is like a ticking time bomb, ever since Erica cheated on her. That was her breaking point, thats when sex lost emotion and just became physical. Of course I talked her into the whole playing the field thing, but i didn't think it would turn out like it did.

In highschool she would start dating and I would sleep with the guy before she even got a date with him. But we couldn't stand eachother then. When my grandfather died we leaned on each other for months, and that'ts why she moved up here with me. That's when I decided I was going to become a better person, but hey nobodys perfect right?

Communication. That's part of Callie's problem, she may be all 'oh i'm a listener now, i'm all ears Aria. I've changed.' But she doesn't talk about things ever. She bottles them up then BOOM!

And...great now I can't hear the television becuase Callie has her ipod on blast!

I need to get out of here...Mall here I come.

**Jordan POV**

I haven't heard from Arizona since the night we went to the movies. She was acting strange after the movie ended, like giddy and had a lot of energy. I just figured it was from the two boxes of sour patch kids she shoveled in her mouth.

I decided to take my dog for a walk this afternoon, and I guess I'll stop at AZ's floor and see if she wants to tag along.

I knock on her door but there is no answer, When I check the handle, I realize it's unlocked and let myslef in.

"Zona?" I look around, I take Fluff off her chain and let her roam around as I search for Arizona. "Are you home..." I hear movement coming from the bathroom and grab the flower vase next to me.

"Zona! Is that you?" Fluff is barking and I try to get her quiet. I push the door open and peek inside. 'Oh jesus' I think to myself.

When I open the door, I see Arizona sitting in the jacuzzi sized bath tub, fully clothed with a tub of Mint chip Ice cream.

"Sooo...Uh, I know that you eat Cookie dough when your upset..So what does Mint mean?" I say as I sit on the edge of the tub.

"I'm thinking, of how I got here." Um okay? Not sure how to Handle this.

I've known AZ since she moved here, we met at the salad bar at Pizza hut... I know romantic right, but I accidently got ranch dressing in the cheese and she stood there and complained about it and I told her to chill. I was sitting on the top of our apartment building that night when she came up. We thought it was fate, so we hooked up. That didn't work so we became best friends, and once in awhile hooked up.

Not any more though. Not since the Torres girls came to town. Arizona has a huge heart, and is a big child at times, but thats why we get along. We know how to have fun. But when her and Joanne broke up it last year, that was it for her. She would drink, we'd hook up, then her mom started to go on business trips alot more often. So we through parties, and that's when the one night stands happened.

I think Callie Torres is the best thing to happen to AZ, I mean she came up to me and told me she wants to change! Good for her...that leaves me to one thing.

Why is she sitting in a tub?

After about Ten minutes of 'thinking' I decide to talk.

"So have you done enough thinking? What are we thinking about anyway?" Hmm guess I'll talk to Fluff.

"So Fluff, we'll cancel your walk today...we got thinking to do." I speak in a mock voice and rub Fluff's ears.

I hear a light chuckle from Arizona and look over to her.

"I wanna Party, Mom is gone till Monday, So Call the crew." She's looking at her Ice Cream like it's disgusting.

"Uh...okay! We can go get some alcohol and some cups for pong." I stand up and offer my hand to help her out of the tub.

"Thank You Jord." I can't quite put my finger on it but something is wrong, definitly wrong.

"Okay well...Lets put Fluff in her cage upstairs and we'll get supplies."

We head to the supermarket to get snacks and what not for the party tonight. Which is going to be off the hook! Balls to the Wall when we throw parties.

After about 20 minutes of fooling around with toys and taking turns pushing eachother in the cart we go and get chips, cookies, and a couple Pizzas. Now all we need are pong balls, and cups.

I'm running down an Isle with AZ in the cart when I see Aria getting eggs.

"Aria!" I yell, I look at Arizona and see that her head is down...um hello mood change.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here." She says, and I see the apologetic smile she gives Arizona.

"Yea were having a party tonight at AZ's, you should totally come." She looks to Arizona like she needs permission and that's it.

"What the hell is going on? Did I miss something?" I look between Aria and Arizona.

"Can you help me out? I'm gunna get pong balls, meet you up front." She says as I help her out of the cart. "Hope to see you at the Party." and she's gone.

"Well, that was a tad awkward.." Aria says as she checks the egg carton.

"Yea what happen? Why were you giving her the sad look?"

"She didn't tell you? She didn't look upset at all." She says more to herself and confused.

"No she didn't, She was acting strange but thats normal sometimes...what happen?" I lean on the cart.

"The wrath of Callie is what happened...and speak of the devil." she holds up her ringing phone. "I'll see you guys tonight?"

"Yea, come around 10, umm toughie, i guess still invite Callie." I say a little unsure.

"Yea we'll see. Tell AZ bye." She says as she walk down the isle talking on the phone.

I decide to not ask Arizona about what happen, she'll tell me later. Technically it's not business unless she drags me into it. She knows I'm not huge on Drama.

We grab all the alcohol we can afford on are way home and get ready for the party. This may get crazy.

**Aria POV**

"Yes your highness? I say a little annoyed.

"When are you? You could of left a note." Callie says through the phone.

"We'll I'm on my way."

"Can you get me a cheeseburger." She begs.

"You're funny, you know that...get your own cheeseburger." I laugh, she's crazy if I'm doing her a favor, telling me to Fuck off...who does she think she is?

"Bye Callie" I say into the air as I hear the dial tone on the other end.

When I get home it's quiet to quiet. I turn the corner and see Callie sitting at the bar texting away.

I put the groceries away and start to head towards my room to change for tonight.

"You're a Bitch Aria!" Um woah what! I quickly turn around and walk towards her.

"Excuse me? I'm a Bitch?" I spit back in anger.

"Yup, you heard right."

"What becuase I didn't get princess Callie a cheeseburger? You're fucking 22 years old Callie, get your own fucking cheeseburger!" This is crazy, why are we fighting over food?

"It's always about baby Aria isn't it. You get what you want right? You play with my emotions just like everyone else..." where in the world is this coming from, I've been nothing but great since we moved, besides the whole AZ thing...but I thought we were passed this.

"You have fucking problems Cal. Stop taking your anger out on me. I'm not some carpet you walk all over, and pick a fight whenever you can."

I walk into my room and slam the door shut and get changed. God I'm so pissed, I try and stay drama free. But Callie always as some...Paybacks a bitch.

I grab my purse and start to head for the door.

"where are you going?" She says from the behind the fridge door.

"Out"

Now she infront of me...blocking the door.

"Aria where are you going?" she says with anger in her eyes.

"You're not my mother, please move." I try and get around her.

"No, but I'm 4 years older than you, which gives me the right to know."

"By the way you've been acting I forget whose older...grow up Cal."

"Whatever Aria, Just fucking humor me." she says looking me in the eye.

"You wanna know, you really want to know? Arizona and Jordan are throwing a party across the hall." I laugh as her jaw drops and she moves out of my way and down the hall.

'SLAM' yup right to her room...I can be a bitch.

Tonight may get crazzy.

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**I just wanted to get some Aria and Jordan more involved, but next ch will be more Arizona and Callie.**

**-J!**


	12. Make Love in this Club

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**CALLIE POV**

Anger. That's all I feel right now, and its getting worse becuse what comes next is an emotional breakdown. I'm not ready for that.

Aria doesn't deserve to be treated how I've treated her today. God what is wrong with me!

Aria is currently at a party, literally across the hall having a good time, while I'm here destroying my room with the music blaring.

I should be on a date right now. I am an Idiot!

All this is making me hungry, I walk into the kitchen to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches.

As I spread the strawberry jelly on the bread I hear a knock on the door.

'who could that be?' I think to myself, maybe Aria forgot her key? No, she's only been gone for an hour. If she's at a party she won't be back till after 1 or the next morning.

I don't really know many people here, and from the sound coming from across the hall everbody and their mother is over there.

I wipe my hands off and open the door.

"Mark!" I wrap my arms around him as he chuckles. "What are you doing here? You were suppose to call me."

"Surprise!" He hugs me back then hands me a bottle of tequila as I motion for him to come in.

"Well yea I'm surprised. Do you want a sandwhich or something, I was getting ready to eat." I say as I put the two slices of bread together and take a bite.

"Uh no I'm good, So is this how you spend Saturday nights in NY?" He says as he scopes out the place.

I open the bottle of tequila and put to my mouth taking a swig and passing him the bottle.

"So..this random visit, with tequila? Is this like a mind reading thing?" I say before i take another shot.

"Uh...I got a text, saying 'Callie. Very Dark Place. Help!'" He reads it out loud, then shows me.

"Of course Aria..." I take a deep breath, and then cram some more of my pb and j in my mouth. "I don't need a sitter, I'm grown ya know."

Mark takes a deep sigh and plops down on the couch beside me. "Says the girl washing down her sandwhich with tequila." He takes the bottle and has a swig. "Listen, I'm here, I didnt fly here for nothing, So we can talk, or just drink and forget...for now. Becuase eventually were going to talk."

I don't say anything as I walk to the kitchen and pull out two shot glasses and set them on the coffee table.

"So drinking it is...Cheers:" He says as he pours me a shot and slides it to me.

***One Hour Later***

"Who needs girls? To much drama right." I slur as I down another shot. We're now on our second bottle of tequila and I'm trashed.

"Yea, you're drunk. You and I, we don't say that about women. We need women." He reasures me with a nudge of the elbow.

"Let's go!" I yell as I fail to stand up, and quickly fall down.

"Woah, hold on there rambo!" He grabs my forearm to drag me up, as I start to laugh uncontrollably. "Where are we off to anyway."

"We my whoreish friend, are going to crash that party!" Oops, filter Cal filter. "Aria is over there its cool."

We start to head out the door and across the hall.

**ARIZONA POV**

My place is packed Wall to wall, Jordan and I spent most of the afternoon, shoving furniture against the walls to make an open space to dance, we strung some christmas lights we found across the ceiling. We hooked Jordan's iPod up to my huge stereo system and set it on party shuffle.

Jordan and I have been running the pong table all night. We've even skunked a few people and made them do a naked lap around the living room.

Tonight is about not caring, not caring about being loud, not caring about how hungover I'll be, and definitely not caring about Callie Torres.

"SHOTS!" I yell as I start to pour liquor in about 20 little dixie cups. Wow, this is the best part ever!

"Shots Shots shots shots, everybody!" Jordan and I start to sing as people take the cups and down them. I knock all the pong cups off the table making a mess.

Now standing on the dinning room table, I raise up my shot, and everbody stops talking and the music stops. Now all eyes are on me.

"I. Am. Awesome!" I yell and down my shot, and the people cheer as the music starts back up.

I'm now dancing on the table with a few people, when i spot Aria.

"Aria! get up here!" I try to help her up as I can in my drunken state, which isnt much help at all.

"Great Party!" She yells in my face, I just nod and smile as we continue to dance.

I get down to get more alcohol, I find a bottle of Hypnotiq and make my way to the bathroom.

I pass a ton of people, some I know, some whom I've never seen before in my life. Recieving High-fives and thumbs up down the hall.

The bathroom is occupied, so I lean against the wall and watch people dance and sip on my bottle.

A tall...Hmm I would Sexy, looking man approaches me, and gives me a mischievous grin. If I was into guys I would be all over this piece of meat.

I offer him my bottle and he takes a sip.

"You..Uh wanna dance?" He offers me his hand and I take it.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Mark. Mark Sloan."

"Lets Dance, Mark Sloan." I giggle as he leads me to the middle of the floor.

Mark puts his hands on my hips and we start to dance with the rhythm. We start grinding and I wrab an arm aound is shoulder for balance, while my other arm olds the bottle of liquor in the air, so I don't spill it.

He turns me around so my ass is near his groin, and I grind into him with the beat. I can feel his slight bulge on me, everytime we grind into each other, I laugh becuase he's turned on, and He won't be getting anything from me tonight.

Jordan joins me and comes up to dance on me, sandwhiching me between Mark and herself. I point to Mark, and yell in Jordan's face.

"Mark Sloan!" I say as she gives him a smile. "You can have him." I say and leave to go to the bathroom.

**CALLIE POV**

Wow! Arizona really knows how to throw a party!

I lost Mark about a half hour ago, but i'm to drunk to care. Everytime I turn around someone new is offering me a shot, which I gladly take.

I'm actually having a lot of fun, maybe too much fun for the mood i've been in recently. I don't know have these people but I'm currently doing a funnel with a bunch of guys. As I finish I get about 6 or 7 different high-fives. Brings me back to my high school parties.

I decided to look around to see if I can see Aria...ahh found her, leave it to Aria to be dancing on a table. We lock eyes and she waves me over. I hop on the table and start dancing. We're definitely to drunk to care about what happened earlier...but that's just me avoiding my problems again.

As I'm dancing with Aria, I have a good view of everybody in the living room.

I spot mark dancing with someone and I smile, I'm glad everyone is having fun. When I look over again Mark is turning his dance partner around...No, it can't be! He's dancing with Arizona! What the...

I get off the table and as I do I see Arizona pass Mark off to Jordan, and head down the hall.

I make my way towards Mark and Jordan and start dancing.

"Callie!" They both yell in unison. I laugh as we both start dancing on Mark.

"I didn't think you would show!" Jordan says as we walk to the other side of the room.

"Didn't think I was invited..." I say grabbing two shot glasses. "Mark and got drunk at my place and decided to come over."

"Oh, you came with Mark? He's really Hot!" She downs her shot and throws the cup on the floor. "Arizona is here somewhere." She yells to my ear as she waves her hand around.

"Yea, I don't care!" I laugh as I tip by shot back. "I saw her dancing with Mark."

"What's going on with you two?" She says as she passes me a beer.

"Who? Mark and I? He's my Best Friend from Miami!" I knew that's not what she's talking about, but it's a good enough answer.

Jordan shakes her head, "No. You and Arizona! What's the deal?"

"There is no deal, dance with me!" I scream over the music.

**ARIZONA POV**

I get back from the bathroom and grab another beer, and I see Aria again near the keg.

"Hey AZ, run into Callie yet?" She says and I start to look around, slightly nervous.

"Callie...Callie is here?" I say as I chug my drink.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure she came with Mark."

Mark? Mark..hmm why does that sound familiar? Oh right Mark Sloan!

"Mark? As in Mark Sloan?" I ask her and start to scope out the crowd.

"Yes! How do you know him?" She says a little excited.

"I just met him, I danced with him for a bit." I say, "He's right there, Dancing alone."

"There's Callie!" Aria screams in my ear. "She's dancing with Jordan."

What! how does she think she can dance like that with my best friend?

"I'm gunna go dance, you coming?" I ask her.

"Uh no, maybe later...Hot guys!" She points behind her shoulder.

I nod my head and disappear into the sea of people.

I find Mark, and start dancing with him again. Our fronts together, but I'm staring at Callie. She's standing behind Jordan as Jordan's back is to her, hands on her hip smiling. She looks up and we lock eyes.

Callie Torres is so sexy, Her face is slightly red and she looks to be a little sweaty and That shirt she has on shows more then enough clevage.

We have yet to stop staring at eachother and my heart is pounding and Watching her dance is sending little jolts to my throbbing center. I start to grind down on Marks leg.

"Woah Blondie, calm down. Maybe we can take this to the bedroom." He says and I feel his erection. Ugh gross. I step back and look at him.

"My Name is Arizona, Not blondie! and I'm gay so no thanks!" I say and I walk towards Callie.

I left Mark standing there, with his mouth open and his erection. hahaha i laugh to myself.

"Can I dance..." I ask Jordan and she mouths 'Are you sure' to me I just nod and she leaves.

Callie see's me and turns her back to me. She's not going to make this easy.

I slowly inch towards her and place my hands on her hips. She's tense at first but then relaxes. Once she's okay with where my hands are, I press my front to her back, and place my chin on her shoulder. We sway to the music and ironically 'Make Love in this Club' come on the speakers.

We stay in perfect rhythm together, she reaches behind her placing her left hand on my leg and bringing her right to grab the back of neck. She's hitting my center with every thrust insync with the music. I rotate my hips as I catch a glimpse down her shirt.

"Eyes up here!" She says, Those are the first words she's said to me all day. I look her in the eye and it's like I can see the sadness swirling around her. She turns around in my arms and places her hands on my sides moving them up and down.

I can't do this right now, I really want to take her to my room right now, but I'm drunk and I really want to figure things out with Callie.

I lean in to her and tangle my hands in her hair. Bringing my lips to hers. This is amazing. Everytime we kiss no matter what our circumstances are I never fail to feel the fireworks explode. But as soon as it starts I end it. I Pull away and walk towards the bathroom.

**CALLIE POV**

I see Arizona start to walk over here, she says something to Jordan and Jordan leaves. I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm trying to have fun. I turn my back to her and continue dancing.

I feel her put her hands on my hip and i debate on moving them. But as soon as i decided I feel her front press into my ass, and I grind into it. Her face is on my shoulder and I can feel her breath near my face. I'm drunk and horny. She's not making this easy to stay mad.

I place my hand on the back of her neck as I continue to roll my hips into hers. I turn my head to look her in the eyes and I notice her eyes are focused on other things.

"Eyes Up here!" I say to her as she snaps her head up and looks me in the eyes and continue to sway to the music.

Why is she so fucking sexy! ugh! I turn around and start to grind into her pressing our centers together.

Next thing I know, her lips are on mine and her hands are locked in my hair. It's a sloppy drunk kiss but it still gives me butterflies. As soon as I start to kiss her back, she pulls away, she looks at me and looks upset. I watch her as she walks towards the bathroom.

Do I Follow her?

**Next ch should be up tomorrow!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**-J!**


	13. Why?

**CALLIE POV**

I look over and Mark, Aria, and Jordan are staring at me.

"Shit, that's Arizona? Nice." Mark says waiting for a high-five, which I leave him hanging.

"What the fuck are you waiting for Cal?" Aria yells.

"GO!" Jordan and Aria both yell, pushing me towards the bathroom.

I decided to knock, but when I didn't get an answer I opened the door.

My heart drops as I see Arizona sitting in the jacuzzi tub, crying.

I stand in my spot for a second, not sure what to do. I lock the door and sit on the toilet facing her.

"I...Uh guess, it's time to...talk?" I say nervously playing with my fingers.

"Yea" Arizona croaks out, looking up at me.

"Umm, are you too drunk to have this conversation...We'll I mean I'm drunk too, but I'll remember, will you remember?" I ramble a little bit. She lets out a soft laugh.

"Of course I'll remember Calliope." She whispers.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes, but seems like hours.

"I.."

"Uh.." We both start, again it's silent and I look over to her and notice her head is down.

"I'm not sure where to start, So I'll start from the very beginning. I'm going to tell you how I got here." I start, and move to sit on the edge of tub, putting my feet inside.

Arizona looks up at me, and waits for me to continue.

"My very first serious relationship was George, We were in highschool. Young and in love. Or so I thought, I loved George but he didn't love me back. We dated for almost a year, then he cheated on me. I was popular, and he humiliated me! It was like everyone knew about George and Izzie, until I caught them one weekend at a party." I take a breath before I continue. "So I started to sleep with Mark, occasionally. But it was never more than that. We will always be best friends, and I honestly couldn't tell you the last time I slept with Him. So uh...This new girl came to our school Senior year. I welcomed her into our crowd and right off the bat we clicked. We spent every single moment together. Erica, Erica Hahn. She was my first girlfriend. That's when I realized I was gay. We didnt actually start dating till the year after we graduated. We got pretty serious, we went through tough times but...we made it through. When I turned 21 we got an apartment together, that was my birthday present." I start to smile, remembering how happy I was at that moment. "Um about 3 months ago, I caught her In our bed with our next door neighbor." Arizona grabs my hand and squeezes as I start to cry. "I moved out immediately, went back home with my parents. For a month I slept around. Sex ment nothing to me, everynight was a challenge of how I was going to get the random chick. I forgot who I was. Then Aria decided to go to college up here and I wanted to start over. Bring me back, but that hasn't worked out for me yet."

I'm now sitting in the tub with Arizona, our hands together staring eachother in the eye. I don't know what else to say right now, but the silence is alright.

"Joanne." she starts to say and I look at her then back down to our hands, playing with her fingers.

"Joanne was my first serious girlfriend, There were a few others before her, but she was my longest relationship. We broke up last year, she said that she met someone else and was moving across the country. That broke me. I had a year, A year of one night stands and I was only 19, every girl in this town knows me. Not in a good way," She starts to cry and I pull her into a Hug. "I would bring girls over sleep with them and kick them out. Some would say they fell in love with me. That's when it became a game to me. Make them fall in love, sleep with them, and kick them out."

Wow, the hurting part makes sense now.

"That's why you ran out, the first time we hung out..." I whisper.

"That's why I ran out. I Didn't want to hurt you Callie, You weren't like the other girls. I knew I liked you the first night I saw you and Aria in the Hallway." We both start to laugh at the memory.

"But you did Hurt me Zona. I hurt for weeks, then Aria!" I raise my voice a little and I feel the tears down my face. "I was finally getting use to the fact that we'll only be friends, then you make out with Aria...why!"

"Calliope..." She says softly, but I cut her off.

"Why!" I shout, I'm now stand outside the tub as she stands inside the tub.

"I was exhusted! I didn't know how to fix us." she points between us. "I thought we would never have a chance, so I started to give up. Every night since the night I ran away from you, I cried myself to sleep everynight Callie." she starts to get out of the tub. "I convinced myself that Aria was you, and the whole time I had my eyes shut. I knew it was wrong! Every fucking time, I said your Name out loud. Telling myself I was kissing you, but it was all off. Your smell, your lips, your body." She starts to walk towards me, I'm now balling, I am an Ass. I think to myself.

"I thought we were doing good, our date was amazing, I've never had that much fun on a date, Calliope. I was excited to cook dinner for you, I was falling head over heels. What happened this morning, what did I do wrong! Tell me Callie! I tried to change for you, I was becoming the old me again the person that I was raised to be."

"Arizona, I. Am. So. Sorry." I start to turn to unlock the door, when she grabs my hand.

"No! Callie! You don't get to run out on me! Were here right now, talk to me!" She says, I look into her eyes and I see every emotion in her eyes, and I relax.

"I never should have done what I did this morning, that crossed every line in the world! I just...I don't like to talk about things and when Aria asked If i'd forgiven you about everything I realized that, you, I mean we completely ignored the situation. Something clicked and every bottled up emotion in my body came out so I figured, you hurt me, then I would hurt you. That was my mission. Then I went home and took everything out on Aria, she knew what I did to you, I sat in my room all day and cried. I am so so sorry Arizona, and I know sorry doesn't cover half of it, but I will tell you that everyday, If i have to. Even if we never speak again and we're still neighbors I will send you flowers and cards and send over breakfast!" I start to ramble towards the end and she stops me.

"Calliope, We will get through this. I will forgive you, but not today. Give me time to forgive you. I am sorry about everything that has happened with Aria, i really am." She smiles at me and comes closer. "And if you would have waited tonight, I was going to apologize to you during dinner, and make it up to you after dinner." She laughs.

"No more saying sorry tonight okay? Lets enjoy the night." Arizona grabs my face and places a kiss on my cheek, and she reaches behind me to unlock the door, just as she opens it I slam it close. I grab her and and press my lips against hers, she moans allowing my tounge to caress hers. I pull back and smile.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I smile and allow her to leave before me. "Oh Arizona" She turns around and looks at me.

"Yea?"

"I owe you dinner tomorrow night...We'll if you want to. I'd like to start over." I say looking around at everybody.

Of course! Now c'mon Calliope, the night is still young!" She grabs my hand and drags me towards are friends.

**ARIZONA POV**

We're going to be okay, not right away. But I think we'll do alright till it gets better.

We walk over to Mark, Aria and Jordan, as they all share a bottle of Jack.

"So..." Aria says to break the silence. I take the bottle from her and take a sip.

"We're gunna make it." I smile as Callie and she smiles back, Callie raises her beer in the air and we all follow suit. "To tonight!" she says.

"To New beginnings!" I scream and everybody repeats after me hitting our cans together and taking a sip.

"Jordan! You and Callie, Against me and Aria! Pong table now!" I yell over the music.

"You wanna go against me? Mistake lady." Callie says.

"I ran this table all night and I will skunk you." I say back. "Can't wait to see what color your bras is." I wink and head over towards the table.

Good thing I'm good at pong, becuase Aria sucks. Callie is really really good but Jordan is pretty good, so basically It's me against two pro's. But I'm holding my own. we have one cup left apiece, so no ones getting skunked here.

It's Callie's shot now and the ball swirls the rim. I quickly finger it out successfully. Aria High-fives me.

"Wait a minute! Girls blow!" Mark yells, and Callie and Jordan start to agree.

"Please house rules. You're talking to 3 lesbians mark! Take you're shot Jordan!" I say. "Shit!" I yell as she sinks it in with ease. Jordan and Callie celebrate. "Excuse me, games not over yet. We get a turn."

Callie laughs "Please Zona, the games way over! You both have to make it!" Callie cracks open a fresh beer. "You may make it, but Aria no chance."

"Zona, you shoot first." Aria says to me.

I sink my ball, and high-five a few randoms, then give Aria a mini pep talk.

"C'mon Aria you got this, take the title just sink it." Aria shoots it and it swirls around the rim, Callie and Jordan not even near the table try and hurry to get it out but fail.

Aria and I squeal like little girls, jumping up and down.

"Shots for everyone!" I bring out about 50 Jell-O shots and we pass them out to everyone.

The rest of the time we spend dancing, and mark insisted on a dance off. Which Jordan won.

This has to be the best night ever!

Callie, Aria and Mark come up to me as the party died down and only a few passed out people remain. I fish around for whatever alcohol may be left, meh I think we may be out.

"Hey AZ, were gunna head over to my apartment call it a night." Aria slurs, "Great party!"

"It was nice meeting you, I'll sure I'll see you around." Mark says as he carries Aria out the door.

"Calliope!"

"Hey, why don't you and Jordan come over when you wake up and I'll cook some breakfast for everyone." She says shyly. "Then we'll help pick up. Because this is going to take all day."

"Sounds good, I'm glad you decided to crash my party" I give her a hug and she pecks me on the cheek.

"Me too, I'll see you later." She says as she heads out.

I shut the door and lean against it looking at the huge successful mess I've accomplished, but now it's time to pass out!

I step over a few people and kill the music, shutting off some lights.

"AZ let go to bed, it's 4am!" Jordan slurs and I follow her into bed. "So everything ok?"

"It's going to take awhile, but we're going to get through this." I say as I lay down next to her.

"So you talked it out. Becuase you were in the bathroom for like an hour! Did you do more then talk?" She laughs.

"No we talked about everything! Go to sleep Jordy!" I close my eyes.

"Best night ever!" she says as she falls asleep.

"Yes it was." I whisper to myslef.

**I know some chapters are short, but I'm updating pretty quickly here. Its pretty lengthy for typing on my cellphone, I mean c'mon this girls getting finger cramps!**

**Thanks to those who read and review, also the people who alert my story.**

**-J!**


	14. The morning After

**This is kinda shorter than the other chapters but it's a small filler**

**Thanks for those who review :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-J**

**Arizona POV**

"Ughhh" I roll over trying to cover my head up with blankets to shield out the light.

"Jordan! Move over and give me some blanket," I groan as I try to wrestle some more blanket from her.

I get a couple groans in return and she swats away my hand a few times. After many failed attempts I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

As I'm washing my hands, I hear a faint beeping noise. I shuffle my way through my room, tossing clothes around searching high and low for my phone. When I look up I realize I'm still in the clothes I wore last night. I do a quick pat down of all my pockets when my hand finally hits a lump in my jeans.

I slide my thumb across the screen, and I have 2 new texts. One from my mom and one from Callie.

I text my mom back and tell her things are fine and I'll see her monday. I check the time quick before I open Callie's message. Hmm almost ten...I usually sleep till way past noon.

'Hey you still coming for bfast?-C'

Totally forgot about breakfast, jeez she sent that at 8:15? Who get's up that early.

I try and wake Jordan up, but it's not working. I leave her a note on the doorway of my room, saying to come over to Callie's if I'm not back.

I brush my teeth and head for the...Holy crap! I've never made a mess like this before, cups everywhere along with beer bottles, trash and some random clothes and balloons. We have alot of work to do!

**Callie POV**

I wake up in a Mark and Aria sanwhich on my bed, I would be sleeping in my bed alone but after we left the party we...well Mark and Aria decided they needed to drink more.

I went to bed alone and woke up to them fighting over, who got to sleep next to me. I tried to get them to go in Aria's room, but that was useless. Finally after a half hour I just let Aria sleep on one side and I took the middle.

When I woke I didn't really feel like getting up and out of this warm cocoon, but then I remembered I had invited Arizona and Jordan over for breakfast. Looking at my phone I sent a quick text asking if they were still coming over.

Well i sent that text almost two hours ago, and no answer. Mark and Aria are still passed out, so I put some shoes on and decide to treat myself to a suasage McGriddle.

I sit on the floor to put my shoes on when I hear a knock at the door. I stand up and straighten out my clothes before opening the door.

"Hey, am I too late for breakfast?" Arizona smiles, putting her dimples on full display.

"Arizona, Hey! Actually i was gunna head over to mickey d's becuase Mark and Aria are still sleeping, and you weren't here. Where's Jordan."

"Sleeping," she replies as she points her thumb over her shoulder towards her door. "You'll never make it to McDonalds by 11."

"Well, now that I'm not eating alone I'll cook, that is if you still want breakfast." I ask nervously, "I'll uh...cook anything you want."

"Hmm..anything I want huh?" She sits at a bar stool, pretending to think hard.

"Yup" I laugh as I get some plates out and offer her some orange juice. "Breakfast or lunch, since it's 11ish."

"Well I'll have an omelet, and oooo bacon! Lots of bacon." I smile as I watch her rub her stomach amd lick her lips. I guess I stared a little to long, becuase now she's starting at me over her orange juice glass a little amused.

"So uh, omelet, and tons of bacon it is." I quickly turn around to open the fridge, bending down to get the eggs and other ingredients. I hear a loud sigh and whip my head to find Arizona's eyes staring at my ass.

"Arizona..." I giggle and place everything on the counter.

"D..do...you...uh do you want any help?" She ask nervously and her face is bright red.

God she is so cute. I get out a couple bowls and walk back to the sink to wash my hands.

"Are you good at cracking eggs?" I hand her an egg and she walks around the counter.

**Arizona Pov **

Can I crack an egg? I can barely make toast without burning it.

"Um, actually I'll just watch," I say a tad embarrassed. "Aria always tells me that you're a master chef."

"Hmm, Do you wanna stir something." Callie holds out a big soon towards me.

"No, I'll get the milk out for you though." She's now staring at me and watching every move I make. It's like she's trying to read me.

"Right..Arizona can you cook?" I take the milk out of the fridge and hand it to her.

"Well, I can microwave, open pop tarts, and make cereal." I smile sheepishly, "I...uh tend to burn things, or they taste like cardboard."

I hear her laugh a little and shake her head. "Well prepare to learn how to make an omelet." She smiles and set me in front of the eggs.

"You don't have to Calliope, I'm fine with just watching." I really don't want to embarrass myself.

"Listen, if I can teach Aria to boil noodles, I can help you make your breakfast." She smiles and hands me an egg. "Okay, so tap the egg on the edge of the bowl, hard enough to crack it, but gentle enough not to crush it. Like this." I watch her gracefully crack the egg and put it in her bowl.

I try and crack it, but it doesn't even dent it. I try a little harder and about 4 eggshell pieces mix into the yolk in my bowl, and I let out a frustrated growl.

"Here, let me help you." Callie grabs an egg and moves behind me, I can feel the heat radiating off her. She places the uncracked egg in my fingers and places her hand over mine so we both craddle the egg. She places her other hand on my lower back and it sends a chill down my spine.

"Okay so place your other hand on the bowl to hold it still, while we crack it." I bring my other hand and grip the bowl. Her faces is inches from mine as she focuses on the egg. "Ready?" She asks. All I can do is nod my head as I watch her lips.

Callie brings my hand back and cracks the egg, she keeps ahold of my hand and moves around me so she's now directly behind me, pressing her front into my back. Grabbing my other hand and bringing it to the egg.

"Now were gunna get the yolk out, Place your thumbs on the cracked edges and slowly pull them apart." She places my thumbs where they should be and we pull the shell apart as I watch the yolf perfeclty slide into the bowl. "There! your first perfect cracked egg!"

She backs away and I turn around with a huge smile on my face, "I wanna learn more!" I say a little to excitedly.

We finish making the omelets and bacon and sit down to eat.

"So how do you survive, when your moms away?" She ask playfully.

"I usually order out, or get food from Jordan's place." Callie laughs at me and I continue. "'My mom stocks up on frozen pizza, and corndogs. She also leaves me money, which usually goes towards my alcohol fund."

"So the other night what were you going to cook us for dinner?" My face falls at the memory of why we never got to dinner last night. She reaches across the table and grabs my hand, and I look up and look her in the eye.

"Arizona it's okay, we have to be able to get past this. I will make it up to you in everyway I can." She gives me an apologetic smile, and continues to eat.

"I was going to make veggie pizza." She looks up and smiles.

"That's my favorite!" Her face lights up, "So which place were you going to get it from, or what box were you going to pull it out of." I slap her arm playfully as we laugh together.

"Actually Calliope, I printed out the recipe so I could try to cook it." I smile, "I gotta impress, Aria always talked about your cooking, so I figured I'd try my hand at cooking."

"We'll maybe tonight we can cook it together." She suggest as we pick up the table.

"Sure, sounds good. Should a we wash the dishes?" I ask.

"Um...No it's Aria's turn to do them, we have a mess to pick up." She smiles and we head out the door.

**Callie POV**

We've been cleaning for about 2 hours now and were almost done, still no sign of Jordan, Aria, or Mark. But I like the alone time I have with Arizona.

"I'm not gunna lie Zona, that was probably one of the best parties ever! Hands down." I tell her as we throw som cans into a huge trash bag.

"I'm glad you guys came, it was pretty crazy. I've never had so many people show up."

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, when Mark and I walked in you were on the table making a toast." We both start to laugh and she looks slightly embarrassed.

"Yea me, alcohol, and high surfaces are best friends. Do you mind if I put some music on while we finish up?" She ask, holding up her iPod.

"Not at all," I smile at her. "I like your taste in music."

We finish picking up, sometimes in silence and once in awhile one of us would belt out lyrics. We tie up one last garbage bag and both plop down on the couch. Were sitting thigh to thigh and Arizona leans her head on my shoulder, and I lay my head on hers and we both let out a sigh.

We sit in silence a little bit, and I'm almost falling asleep from the 3 hours of sleep I managed to get. My eyes snap open as Arizona places a hand on my thigh.

"Thank you Calliope," She gives my leg a gentle squeeze, then rubs her thumb along my sweats.

"You know, you're the only person that calls me that, besides my parents." I lift my head up, and Arizona does the same.

"But I hear Aria say it, If you don't wan..."

"No, I like it when you say it. Aria just says it to be an ass." I place my hand on top of hers and she stops her movements. I'm staring at her ocean blue eyes and I feel myself starting to move forward. I look down at her lips then back into her eyes. Arizona closes the gap and places her lips on mine and we both moan and the contact. This will never get old I think to myself.

I run my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for permission. She opens her mouth and I snake my tongue in her mouth and caress the roof of her mouth. She pulls back a little and straddles me. I rub my hands up and down her thighs as she starts to kiss, suck, and lick my neck.

"Calliope." She whispers in my ear as she grinds down on my center. I gasp at the contact and move my hands to the hem of her shirt and start to move it up. Arizona gets the hint and sits up and helps me remove the offending item. I keep her up right and leave open mouth kisses all over her chest, running my hands up her back searching for the clasp of her purple bra. When I finally unclasp it she bushes her straps off and tosses it to the side.

I stare at her perfectly round breast and flaten my tounge and run it across her nipple and I moan as I feel it start to pebble on my tounge. Arizona now has her hand in my hair holding me close to her chest, occasionally grinding down on me.

"Floor.." Arizona breaths out and I look up at her.

"Bedroom?" I question as I start to scoot us off the couch.

"Jordan." Hmm, floor it is I guess. I move us down so she's on her back and quickly rid of my shirt and bra. "God your sexy." Arizona husks as she flips me on my back and takes a nipple in her mouth.

God this feels good, I pull her up and kiss her again. Pressing her thigh into my heated center, I lift my leg so it hits her center and she grinds on top of it, Our breast make contact at every thrust causing moans to get louder.

"Uh. WOAH!" I hear someone yell, and we sprang apart. "Um, I'm glad you guys made up or whatever bit literally get a room." Jordan says as she turns around, giving us some privacy so we can put our shirts on.

"Funny, I didn't think you would like that, since you stole my bed all day! It's almost 3!" Arizona stands up fixing her shirt and I do the same.

We here the door open and in walk Mark and Aria.

"Uh, why do I get the feeling that something dirty just happened." Mark says as he walks past Aria.

"Because you did...I'm starving." Jordan makes her way to the kitchen.

"Well you missed breakfast." I yell to her.

"Yea well, not all of us get up at the crack of dawn to get some nookie." Aria says and goes to help Jordan get something edible.

"Uh, well I'm going to leave you with the 3 stooges and take a nap." I give Arizona a light peck on the cheek and head towards the door.

"Calliope, wait!" Arizona shouts.

"Calliope, wait!" Aria mocks and we both whip our heads around and give her an evil look.

"Do you wanna try dinner again tonight?" She ask shyly.

"Of course, Text you when I wake?" She nods and smiles. "Okay then. See you later."

**This chapter is short, and I apologize but its kind of a filler, I'm working on dinner and sexy time ;)**

**Recently became a HUGE fan of drama, so i want to add more to this story...any suggestions? Debating on bringing in Erica...**

**Reveiws are appreciated :)**

**-J!**


	15. Forgivness

**Thank you for the suggestions and the reviews :)**

**Enjoy**

**-J!**

**ARIZONA POV**

After a half hour debate on what we were going to have for dinner I threw the suggestion of just ordering out chinese, Sunday is usually my bum around and do nothing day. But now that I can share it with somebody, I'm still going to bum around and kinda do nothing.

"So do you wanna watch a movie and eat?" I say as I put down my phone and pull out some money.

"Yea I don't care, um you pick." Callie says from the couch, playing around with her phone.

"Are you okay?" I decide to ask after a few seconds.

Ever since Callie came over she's been acting strange, avoiding eye contact and playing games with her phone and being short. I didn't think I did anything wrong, we spent all but 2 hours together today, maybe she's getting sick of me already. I push that thought to the side and walk over to the dvds.

"I'm fine." Callie looks up from her phone and gives me a small smile. "Really."

"Okay." I shuffle through the dvds and as badly as I want to put in a disney moive, I decide I shouldn't and go for Baby Mama, becuase that movie never gets old.

We sit and eat our chinese in semi silence. When she talks it's mostly about her and Mark and the times they shared together. I try and engage and I add some stories about Jordan and I.

After we clean up we make our way to the couch and I put in the Dvd. I haven't paid any attention to the movie because I so desperately want to ask Callie what's wrong again. I curl up beside her and place my hand on hers while I peck her check and snuggle back into her shoulder.

She ignored my kiss and slowly slid her hand from under mind. I let out a sigh and sit up.

"Calliope?" She turns to look at me. "What is wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything." She looks sad.

"Then what is it Callie? Just tell me...please." I beg, I still feel like it's me. I just wish she knew she can tell me anything. I know were working on our trust.

"I...it's just..It's me Arizona. Okay, It's not you, well maybe like 5% is you." Callie stops and takes a deep breath. 'What is the 5%?' I think to myself and then look back up to her as she begans to continue. "It just that, I feel so guilty, about everything. I can't stop thinking." Tears now cover her cheeks and she opens her mouth to speak but quilky closes it.

I take wrap my arms around her and she leans in to me. "It's going to be okay." I rub my hand up and down her spine as she continues to cry.

"Is it Zona, Is it going to be okay? Becuase what I did is low. If you never forgive me, if you can't forgive me then I understand completely." I rub her back and think about what she just said, Is this going to work out, I hope so. I'm trying to comfort her the best I can, but it feels like forever since I've had actual feelings for someone. I'm starting new, I'm learning all over again.

"I..I really hope so Calliope. I uh..." I pause to find the right words, "What you did, well it's not all your fault Callie. I'm not saying I deserved what happen, I would have went at it a different way but...I'm sorry really sorry about the Aria thing, and I forgive you for the otherday I really do." She sits up and looks me in the eye, so many emotions swimming around her coffee colored orbs.

"You forgive me?" She says in disbelief.

I take her face in my hands and start to explain my forgivness.

"Yes Calliope," I whisper. "I know it's right to forgive you becuase I have honestly never, ever felt this way about any one. You make me nervous when you look at me, when you speak to me my heart melts, you're in sweats right now and you still look beautiful, you. Calliope Torres, blow by mind away, leave me speachless, I get butterflies every single time I think about you, So yes I forgive you."

As soon as I finish talking, Callie crashes her lips on to mine. At first it's hurried and sloppy, she slows down her movements and its nothing but soft loving kisses and smiles. She pulls back and rest her head on my forehead staring lovingly into my eyes.

"I feel the same way." She smiles and leans in to kiss me again.

The kiss starts to heat up again, and I climb on top of her lap. Tangling my fingers in her dark locks as her hands slid down my back to gently squeeze my ass. I pull back and give her a sexy grin.

"What? Whats wrong." Callie says with worry in her eyes.

I give her a chaste kiss and smile, "I just wanna move this to my room."

She moves into kiss me again and stands up, holding on to my thighs as I leave kisses up and down her jaw line, while she makes her way down the hall and into my room. She holds me against the wall and I wrap my legs tighter around her waist. I let out a moan as she kisses my neck and as soon as she reaches the base of my neck she bits down causing me to buck my hips forward.

"Bed." I breathe out, I let my legs fall from her body and place my hands on her chest and push her back towards the bed, I sit her down and stand between her legs. I slide my shirt off and she pulls me in to give my stomach open mouth kisses. I back up a little and grab her shirt to lift it over up and over head.

She stands back up and brings me into a fiery kiss, I place my hands on her chest and slowly run my hands over her round plump mounds and down her stomach leaving goosebumps and I stop my hands at the waistband of her black sweats. I stick my hands on the insde of her pants and start to push them down her legs. Now standing in only her lime green bra and matching boys shorts, I push her back down on the bed and she scoots back.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." I say breathlessly as I slide off my sweats and make my way on top of Callie. I position my self so I have a leg between hers and an arm on either side of her head. I lean down and kiss her again looking her in the eye as I graze my leg down her center, she lets out a moan and opens her mouth allowing me to suck and caress her tounge. I move my kisses down south towards her breast. Luckliy her clasp is in the front, and I swiftly unhook it. I look at her heaving chest and licked my lips.

I give her a dimpled smile before I lower myself down and take a harden nipple in my mouth. I roll it around with my tounge and graze it with my teeth slightly, before giving the other one the same attention. Callie moans and pushes me down with hand and I slowly make my way down. I make sure I kiss every inch of her caramel skin. I swirl my tongue around her navel and dip it in causing her to shiver.

As I get near her center I can practically feel the heat of her core, and the sweet smell of her arousal and it makes my mouth water. I kiss right above her pantie line and then I lick her through the thin material, all the way to her hip bone where I bite and suck leaving my mark.

Callie pulls me up to her face and flips us, so she's on top now. She kisses my jaw all the way to my ear and sucks my earlobe into my mouth and I move my hips up looking for some contact, for my now throbbing center.

"You're such a tease Arizona." She huskly whispers in my ear. She rocks her hips back and with every thrust she hits my sensitive clit. I sit up to remove my bra leaving us only in our underwear. Callie kisses her way down my stomach stopping at my waistband and inches her way down the mattress.

"mmm" I moan out as she starts to kiss my inner thighs, licking little patterns along the way. She hooks both of her pointer fingers in my underwear and slides them down, carelessly throwing them to the floor. She starts to kiss her way up to my breast and sucks on one, and tugs and pinches the other one.

I am so ready to feel her inside of me, better yet I'm anxious to touch her.

"Off" I breath out in between breaths. "Underwear. Its gotta go."

"Take them off youreself." Callie mumbles as she removes her mouth off my nipple. I go to reach for her lime green shorts and she stops me, I look up at her confused. She lays back leaning up on her elbows and intently looks at me. "Use your mouth." Oh shit, I can feel myself getting more wet.

I lean down and graze my teeth just above her mound, licking her through her boy shorts again, and I can feel the wetness dampening her underwear. Moaning and bucking her hips in my face. I grab the fabric near her clit and pull it back with my teeth, letting it go and she lets out a loud moan.

"Arizona..Please." Her chest is going up and down in a fast past, still propped up on her elbows with her head tossed back and mouth open.

"Please what?" I love teasing her, and obviously listening to her beg. I grab her waistband with my teeth and with the help of my fingers I take them off and toss them over the edge of my queen sized bed.

"Touch me!"As soon as the word came out of her mouth I put my mouth to her heated center and licked up some of her wetness. I stop at her clit and start to write out her name with my tongue. Swirling it around and sucking on it as she moans and thrust her hips upward.

I moan into her mound sending vibrations to her clit, and her moans encourage me to keep going. After a little more sucking and teasing her opening I feel strong hands tugging on my hair. I make my way to her face and kiss her, moaning as her juices mix with her strawberry flavored lips.

"You taste good." I grin into the kiss. "Mmm" I moan as she dips her fingers in my slit and I watch as she brings her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean.

"You taste better." She says as she brings her fingers back down, rubbing slow circles around my sensitive nub. I start mimicking her pace with my hips brushing her center with my thigh with every thrust. "You're so fucking wet."

I surprise her by thrusting two fingers into her warm opening and she copies me and thrust two fingers deep inside me.

"You feel amazing, I could fuck you all day." I say and I see the surprise in her face at my words that surprise myself. We set a steady rhythm groaning and grunting.

I feel her muscles starting to tighten around my digits, and I can feel myself getting closer.

"Come with me!" Callie moans out. "I'm so close."

We quicken the pace, thrusting harder, sweat glistening on our bodies and with one quick hard thrust, Callies body starts shake and writh faster underneath me.

"Shit...Arizona!" She screams out and with that one last buck of her hips, is enough to send me over the edge as I scream out her name in pleasure.

My limp body acrossed hers still breathing hard, and hair plastered to our faces, still on cloud a million, I watch as she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Uh...Wow...That was" She says closing her eyes and opening them quickly to look into mine.

"I know, I never." I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her face.

"I know." She smiles at me, as she covers us up with the comforter, we lay there staring at eachother, giving little kisses here and there, limbs tangled together.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." She whispers my words from earlier.

I plant another kiss to her lips, and closes my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Ari." She whispers

"G'ight" I mumble to exhuasted to open my eyes.

we stayed that way the rest of the night...This was what Happiness felt like, I almost forgot.

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Still debating about the drama thing, since majority want no Erica, she won't be making an appearance :) I might bring Sadie in or some random girl that was once with AZ but that won't be for a few chapters..Allow these girls time and happiness together :)**

**-J!**


End file.
